


U Can't Touch This

by disconapnoir



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1994 Prison World (Vampire Diaries), Angst, Cooking, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Morning After, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Public Masturbation, Romance, Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Smut, Truth or Dare, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disconapnoir/pseuds/disconapnoir
Summary: Just a simple game of truth or dare as Kai attempts to live out the teen fantasies he'd only seen in the movies. He just didn't think Bonnie would be so game. And he's not sure if he likes it or not. (Bonkai AU S6— rated M for language and sexual themes)
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 39
Kudos: 116





	1. Do You Accept the Dare or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes  
> My first fic is a Bonkai story surprise surprise! I’m Bamon ride or die, but I’m here for any Bonnie ship really (except Jeremy, you can’t convince me, but stay true to your ministry). I wrote this as a one shot, but I may turn this into a two or three chapter fic. This takes place some time after S6E5, but I don’t go into much detail about those events. They are *not* at the boarding house. I need to set up where they are, but I gotta decide where this is going first. Anyway, this is just a bedtime snack.
> 
> sweet dreams,  
> disconapnoir

“Truth or dare?”

Kai spoke as clearly as he had when they first started getting liberal with shot measurements about an hour ago, but now a grit began to overtake his usually playful tone of voice.

Bonnie unconsciously licked her lips.

“Dare.”

“Show me your tits.”

An ugly noise launched from the back of her throat before turning into a light cackle. “I fucking knew it.” She continued to chuckle as she poured another round of drinks.

“Knew what?”

Kai tried on his most innocent smile. He was learning a lot from his time with Bonnie.

“It was only a matter of time before you asked.”

She was on a roll after all. Kai pegged her for a “truths” girl, but she had been gunning for dares all night. On the first dare, she performed the choreography from MC Hammer’s “U Can’t Touch This.” On the second dare, she spent the next two rounds as his pet cat (he really should’ve known she’d take the opportunity to bite his fingers after he tried to nuzzle her head, but he didn’t complain). And on the third dare, she let Kai try the knife game on her (he was really good at the parlor trick — no shocker there). Bonnie saw Kai’s attempts to get closer, pushing at her vulnerabilities as the game progressed.

She slid his glass over the dining room table to his waiting hand.

“You’re stalling. Do you accept the dare or not?”

Bonnie held Kai’s aggressive gaze as she took a generous sip of bourbon. Kai mimicked her. She broke eye contact to set the glass down and scoot away from the table.

“Yes.”

A choking sound snapped her gaze back to Kai, who was laughing as he wiped the spilled drink from his mouth and shirt.

“Really?”

He grimaced internally at how utterly prepubescent he sounded. The dare was just to get a reaction out of Bonnie. See her big, pretty green eyes widen before closing into fiery slits. It was easily one of the top 3 “Bonnie’s Reactions” he’d replay in his head while in the shower, before bed, first thing in the morning, bathroom breaks during research time, and occasionally in her room when she was busy in other parts of the boarding house.

Maybe all this quality time with another living human is messing with his head. But he knows Bonnie. He’s studied her long enough, and he knows she’s not nearly as drunk as she could be. He had watched Bonnie and Damon throw several drunken self-loathing parties back when they didn’t understand their little predicament. The petite woman could hold her liquor.

Bonnie is still too sober to give in so easily.

“Really.”

She rises out her seat and stretches her hands above her head, eyes slipping shut as she leans from one side to the other. Kai can hear the muffled pops of her spine realigning and he suddenly has the urge to press his ear to her lower back and commit the sound to memory.

Bonnie exhales and brings her hands to her hips, eyes back to Kai.

“Go outside and meet me by the patio doors.”

Kai snaps out of his reverie.

“What?”

Bonnie finishes her drink and motions for Kai to do the same. He quickly throws it back, wondering where the fuck Bonnie is going with this.

“I said, go outside and meet me by the big glass doors to the patio.”

She turns and makes her way to the back of the house. Kai moves to follow her, but Bonnie stops him with a hand to his chest.

“Go through the front door.”

Kai is officially confused, and he’d be more pissed about it if she wasn’t touching him, looking up at him beneath her curly lashes.

“What?”

Internally, Kai is punching himself in the dick for losing this much face in a matter of minutes.

“Go now, before I change my mind.”

Suddenly he remembers the dare and books it out the room. Bonnie waits until she hears the front door close before she moves again to the patio doors. She looks up at the moon just above the tree line.

Her hands are a little clammy. She’s not sure why she’s nervous all of a sudden. It’s not like she hasn’t done this before at countless parties, sleepovers, and that one time at cheer camp. She’s a witch dammit. Her people were freeing the nipple before it was cool.

Bonnie snorted at where her thoughts had turned. At the end of the day, Kai was still a sheltered boy who got locked up by 22. She had nothing to be intimidated about.

From her periphery she saw a tall figure rounding the last of the flower beds bordering the stone pathway. Showtime.

As Kai approached the glass sliding doors, Bonnie reached behind her to unclasp her bra. In a routine motion, she slipped the straps down and pulled the bra from under her t-shirt. Kai’s jaw loosened the second he saw it hit the ground.

He looked back up to Bonnie who was gazing at him like a science experiment. Survival instinct made him stop several feet from the door. His dare was simple. He’s seen it in countless teen movies. Maybe there was some other step he missed due to his lack of proper adolescent socialization. Or maybe these 21st century teens were fucking weirdos.

Bonnie moved carefully to the door, playing with the hem of her shirt. Kai cursed himself for not staying present and focused his attention once again.

She grabbed the ends of her cotton top and pulled it over her head. Her curls tumbled down and out, a frizzy mess. She placed her hands on the door and braced herself as she pressed her breasts to the cool glass.

Kai inhaled sharply. They were much bigger than he had assumed. She was such a tiny thing he figured she’d have the tits to match, something out of a fashion magazine not a Playboy centerfold. Her nipples were large and a deep brown, slowing shrinking to harden points against the cold glass.

Kai swallowed and moved closer to the door. He mimicked her stance, bracing his hands on the door frame as his gaze burned on her naked form from the other side of the glass. He could see Bonnie’s even breathing with the gentle rise and fall of her breasts, her breath fogging the glass briefly before melting away with the summer heat.

Bonnie stepped even closer, fully pressing her body into the door. Kai could see everything in detail now. The goosebumps starting to breakout over her mahogany skin, the stretch marks on the side of her breasts near her armpits. She always did bear much more than anyone thought she could handle. His tongue rolled in his mouth once he realized he was starting to salivate. What he’d do to lick every single stretch mark before sucking on those dusky, taut—

“My turn!”

Kai blinked and Bonnie was putting her bra back on, leaning over slightly to jiggle her full bosom to fit more comfortably in the underwire cups. She grabbed her shirt from the floor and grinned at Kai before making her way back to the dining room.

— - — - — - — -

Kai was dumbfounded. He spent weeks spying on Bonnie and that douchebag vampire. He knew everything about her. At least he thought he did. Drunken “Truth or Dare” was just supposed to be an immature activity to get Bonnie all riled up, cussing him out, and threatening him with all sorts of bodily harm. Maybe they’d even fight, and he’d have an excuse to put his hands all over her body. A slap, a caress, same thing. Just different intensities.

“Truth or dare?”

Bonnie was all smiles as she loaded up their glasses once more. This time when she slid the glass to his end of the table, he let it fall over the edge.

“Hey! I know we’re stuck in an infinite loop but it don’t mean you waste the liquor. That’s just disrespectful.”

She drained her glass before reaching behind her to grab another off the bar cart.

“You done being a brat?”

Bonnie asked before sliding a second glass his way. Kai caught it and stared at its contents before returning her gaze. The corner of her mouth barely rose, but the smirk was in full effect in those gotdamn eyes of hers.

So that’s how she wants to play.

He calmly took a drink.

“Dare.”

“Show me your dick.”

Thankfully, this time, he succeeded in getting the liquid down the correct pipe, but the glass slipped through his fingers as he tried to bring it back to the table. The glass clattered but stayed in tact. That didn’t stop Bonnie from snickering from her perch at the head of the table.

“Really?”

Bonnie laughed a little harder.

“I mean, you don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

Kai’s nostrils flared. He rose from his chair and made his way around the table. Bonnie refilled her glass as he came to stand beside her.

“You wanna see my dick, huh?”

Bonnie rolled her eyes before taking a sip.

“The _dare_ ,” she set her glass down and gave him her full attention, “is to show me your dick.”

Kai wasn’t superficial by any means, but he was a calculating son of a bitch, which meant he understood where his strengths and weaknesses lied. He was never very athletic besides his brief stent as a cross country runner in middle school. Even if he did make it out of the prison world — if his father was any indication — he’d be tall and skinny for the rest of his fucking life.

But he always knew he had a big dick. Whether or not that was another gift from his father was an unwelcome thought.

“You’re _stalling_ ,” Bonnie said in a sing-song voice.

There it was. That fucking smirk again. Coupled with the tumbler in her hand, he was suddenly reminded of Damon. That weak vampire’s influence on her made him want to destroy something. A quick fantasy of cutting into Bonnie and bleeding anything that still carried traces of Damon out of her body flashed across his mind. The thought of Bonnie bleeding was all he needed to get a little hard.

“Fine.”

Kai didn’t need any dramatics or fucking patio doors. He undid the fly to his shorts, reached into his boxers and pulled his cock out.

“Oh…”

Bonnie said softly as her face melted into that endearing look she always got when she found something really interesting in her research. Her tongue peeked out, wetting her bottom lip before she pulled it back between her teeth. There it was. Reaction number one.

He gave his dick a stroke and watched, enamored, as Bonnie’s eyes tracked the precum leaking down the head.

Bonnie’s bottom lip slowly slipped from her teeth’s hold. She inhaled slightly and Kai shifted his stance, ready to give her a full show. His hands moved to his waistband, but before his boxers could join his shorts on the floor, he was interrupted by Bonnie’s loud voice.

“Alright. Your turn!”

Kai looked lost as Bonnie rummaged around the bar cart.

“I think we’re out of bourbon. All I see is vodka…dammit!”

Kai slowly adjusted himself and pulled his shorts back up.

“I’ll drink it if I have to, but I rather keep with the brown liquor tonight.”

Without another glance his way, Bonnie headed towards the kitchen in search of more booze.


	2. Earth to Bonnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a little more scene setting here, but things will get much clearer in the next chapter. I wanted this fic to be on the lighter side, but it may get a little darker later on— just a heads up. This chapter is a lot more sexually explicit, so if that’s not your jam you should skip this one.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!
> 
> sweet dreams,  
> disconapnoir

Kai is pissed. Anger and bitterness and something like rejection twisting his guts.

Granted, Bonnie’s behavior had changed since Damon was sent back to the real world. He wasn’t surprised by the shift. With Damon gone there was no one to be the buffer between the two of them, no one to take the heat off Kai’s rage or morbid curiosity. And Damon sure did love to redirect any attention back to himself.

At first Kai assumed that was just a side effect of the “big sibling crisis”— the supernatural edition. He learned all about the Salvatore brothers’ history, and if Kai’s deductions were correct, Damon never really got over being the only child. Stefan had usurped his power at birth, and apparently after death, too.

Kai could see it all from his time surveilling the two, but what he couldn’t see from a distance was Damon’s obvious need for Bonnie’s attention whenever he demanded it. Anytime Kai attempted to get closer to Bonnie, noting the obvious buttons Damon was so fond of pushing and seeking out the harder to reach triggers on the young witch, here comes another interruption from the old man. Damon just so happens to choose _that_ moment to worry about the last time Bonnie ate, what in the world she was wearing, some asinine music commentary, or worse, a flimsy excuse to touch her. A “stray leaf” lost in her curly hair, a “loose thread” on her shirt, a “warm forehead” after overexertion from a spell.

It was this shitty, paternalistic boyfriend behavior Kai could not stand.

By that point Kai had learned all of Damon’s sins against the Bennett witch and her kin. He didn’t fully understand why Bonnie chose to remain loyal to the runner up vampire, but he didn’t care. Well, not enough to try to make sense of it anyway. Instead Kai poured his efforts into crawling just a layer _deeper_ under Bonnie’s skin than the vampire had achieved. Kai had plans for his return to the real world, and they’d be bigger and better with a Bennett in the mix.

But right now that Bennett was speedily moving the third sheet to the wind, rummaging through kitchen cabinets and cursing like a sailor.

“I would choose the fucking house with nothing but shit ass vodka!” Bonnie slammed another cabinet door shut and stomped over to the pantry.

Kai is just about to offer hitting up the big house next door for any “brown liquor”, but then he remembers how angry he is and shuts his mouth. Where did that instinct even come from? He wasn’t gonna run errands for the girl.

_But you did drive her all the way to the Hamptons so she could relax and better focus on herself._ His mind is quick to remind him.

Even still, that was a means to an end. Kai can't afford to waste anymore time letting the witch mope around the boarding house, grieving its lost resident douchebag. He needed her mind off Damon and all other Mystic Falls baggage so she can concentrate on affirming her magic. Bonnie swore it was gone for good this time, but Kai knew better. Bonnie’s magic was like nothing he’s ever felt before, but her emotional dependency on those goons she called friends were crippling her potential.

This trip was a strategic move, nothing more. If it gave him the opportunity for more intimacy with Bonnie, that just came with the territory.

“Fuck it! We’re drinking vodka!” Bonnie exited the pantry with a tall bottle in each hand. She unscrewed one of the caps with her teeth and guzzled a couple ounces. She stared off in space for a moment before burping loudly.

“I hate this. It taste like every high school party I’ve ever been to.” She grimaced and held out the unopened bottle.

Kai crossed the kitchen and reached for the opened one, but Bonnie held it tighter to her chest like a small child with a toy.

“What were those parties like?” Kai asked.

“What party?” Bonnie’s eyebrows knitted together. Kai took the opportunity to snatch the open bottle from her grasp. “Hey!”

His eyes go heavenward as he drains a third of the handle stoically. He could drink lighter fluid without any affect. He had during the darker periods of his sentence here.

“I asked—” he purposely makes his burp larger than hers. “What those high school parties were like.”

“We’re in the middle of a game,” Bonnie reminds him.

  
“That’s my question.”

“No, _your_ question is ‘truth or dare?’”

It’s Kai’s turn to roll his eyes. “Truth or d—”

“ _Dare!_ ” Bonnie whispers intensely, looking up at him. The fluorescent kitchen lights do strange things to her irises.

“Tell me about your high school.”

Bonnie burps again and rubs her chest, trying to soothe the burn. “That is _not_ a dare.”

She moves to the fridge and pulls out an assortment of juices, anything to mask the after taste of vodka. Kai braces his long arms on opposite ends of the kitchen island.

“Fine! I _dare_ you to tell me about high school.”

Bonnie drinks orange juice straight from the fancy glass container. She hummed appreciatively and checked out the label. The Salvatores had money too, but they never kept nice shit like this in their fridge. Guess vampires don’t have to worry about their citrus intake.

“Earth to Bonnie!” Kai felt like he was talking to a child.

“Hello! Take me away!” She laughed at her own joke. Kai forced himself not to smile.

“Do you accept the dare or not?”

Bonnie scowled up at him before opening the other bottle of vodka and throwing it back.

“You don’t have to keep drinking that. I’m sure there’s plenty of bourbon next door.”

Bonnie coughed and winced. “What are you my _dad_?”

“No, that was Damon’s shit job!” He revels in the slight wince the jab elicits.

“I can drink whatever I want to, Kai!” She has the audacity to put a hand on her hip.

Yes, Kai was officially talking to a child. “But why are you forcing yourself to drink that when—“

“To get _drunk_ , Kai! Why the fuck else?” She snapped before taking a shot of orange juice, holding both bottles close.

Kai took a deep breath. He’d have to change tactics.

“Listen, if you’re too sensitive for the rest of the game we can stop.”

“No…” Bonnie frowned. “What do you wanna know?”

“What’s the last high school party you remember?” Kai was genuinely curious.

He had only ever been to one. During senior year he managed to go to some stoner kid’s party who was always too fried to care about the freaks, geeks, and sociopaths sneaking in. _The more the merrier, dude!_ Kai thought the kid was alright, but after listening to him go on and on about “the construct of time” and “lizard people” — _Think about it, man! Why do we love Oprah so much? Like, where’d she even come from, man?_ _—_ he decided he’d rather be alone.

Bonnie was silent as she reviewed her high school career. “You mean before or after I was fighting vampires and solving mysteries with the gang?”

“Take your pick, but choose a good one. A real good one.” Kai guzzled more vodka.

“Well… there was this one party the summer before senior year.” Bonnie’s smile is slow to spread, but Kai can see the bliss in her eyes.

“Tell me about it.” Between the hoarseness in Kai’s voice and the warm memory of that summer party, Bonnie has to briefly cross her legs.

“It was mostly same old, same old. Middle of the woods, store brand vodka and the cheapest keg available. Basic irresponsible teen shit.” Bonnie took another drink and suppressed a burp. “Ugh! It just gets harder—“

“Focus, Bonster.”

“Right, right, right.” Bonnie hits the juice before continuing.

“But this time there’s this new guy, Leo. Some hippie kid whose parents were always moving around, living out of a trailer one year, backpacking through the Andes the next.”

“Sounds pretty cool.”

Bonnie’s train of thought slowed on the tracks as she regarded him. “Yeah… yeah I thought it was pretty cool, too.”

She set the scene for their meet-cute. Some douchebag spills beer all over her top and in swoops Leo who literally gives her the shirt off his back. “He didn’t even know my name yet.”

Kai takes another long drink to stifle the urge to roll his eyes. Of course she’d fall for the fairytale hero. The foreign prince from lands far, far away. _Would she have noticed me?_ He shakes the thought out his head and refocuses on Bonnie’s story.

Leo brings teen Bonnie a drink and the two hit it off immediately. They laugh and dance, “Like for real, spinning and dipping, _Dirty Dancing_ kinda shit!” And Kai can see Bonnie all dressed up in Baby’s pale pink dress, green eyes glistening in the spotlight as she smiles up at him onstage.

“I’ve been thrown across rooms by millennia old vampires and witches, but I’ve _never_ been handled that intensely before.” She moved her hair away from her face and looked into the vodka bottle. “I was so wet, I was scared it leaked right through my shorts.”

Kai choked on his drink again, but thankfully Bonnie was too far gone to notice.

“I couldn’t ignore how hard he was either.” Bonnie took another drink, the pleasant memory masking the burn. “We found a spot in the woods to make out…Usually I’d be nervous about that kind of thing. Seems like anytime we lowered our guards out there some kind of evil was right around the corner. But I was so turned on I didn’t even care.”

And neither did Kai, as he mentally led Bonnie deeper into the woods and pulled her into his arms. Bonnie exhaled deeply and licked her lips, getting further lost in the memory and missing Kai’s rapidly dilating pupils.

_Leo kissed me with his entire body. I mean I had never felt that weightless before. He was a patient, but deliberate kisser. He ran his hands down my back and ass, groping and squeezing, and telling me how incredibly hard he was for me. I was ready to drop my shorts at that point and he must have read my mind because he turned me around and pushed me up against a tree, one hand squeezing my breasts while the other brought the zipper down. He started ghosting his fingers around my clit, playing with the wet curls there. Leo moved his lips from my neck to my ear and said the wildest shit I’ve ever heard…_

_“If I don’t taste your cunt right now I’m gonna die.”_

_I could’ve came right then. No one had ever gone down on me before…not really. I mean once Jeremy tried to— well —whatever. I never experienced it, until Leo._

_And so with my shorts and panties on the forest floor, he got down on his knees, kissed the scar on my left knee, threw my leg over his shoulder, and wiggled his nose around in my wetness. He breathed in deeply before slowly licking my entire slit in one-go. Then he went to_ work _._

_I couldn’t keep quiet no matter how hard I bit my lip. He laughed at my attempts, and the vibrations on my clit almost killed me. He said some poetic shit about the sounds of nature or something, but I was too far gone to understand him. All I heard was the absolutely filthy sounds his mouth and my pussy were making. It’s when he started pumping with a finger and swiping my clit back and forth with his tongue that I finally came. The back of my head hit the bark and I pressed my entire pussy on his face— his nose, his mouth, his chin— right before he sucked—_

A grunting sound brought Bonnie back to the present and she locked eyes with Kai who was busy pumping an extremely swollen dick, the head flushed a deep pink.

“Please… don’t stop.” Kai was breathing harder now, left hand gripping the marble countertop while his right hand gripped his cock.

“Kai…” Flashback forgotten, Bonnie couldn’t look away from the sight in front of her. He clearly wasn’t fully erect during the dare. Kai’s cock head glistened, a faint smacking sound could barely be heard over his heavy breathing.

“Bon—Bonnie please, dammit! I’m so— so close!”

Bonnie was speechless, already turned on by revisiting her tryst with Leo in the woods. The copious amount of alcohol wasn’t helping either. She held the vodka bottle for dear life. Kai moaned as her slender fingers twisted on the glass.

“Bonnie, please…you were just… just putting your pussy on my face.”

Bonnie couldn’t stop the thought from entering her mind if she tried. Leo’s teen-dream pout slowly morphed into Kai’s demented grin as he pulled on her legs to set her pussy on his face.

“Umm…” Her legs were starting to feel wobbly.

Kai hunched lower to pick up the pace, eyes taking in her parted lips, the rise and fall of her chest. He thought about those large, brown nipples he saw earlier and moaned loudly.

Bonnie’s fantasy shifted, and Kai rose to his feet before sliding into her with the same zeal and aggression he was showing his right hand in the middle of the kitchen.

“Fuck, I’m wet.” Bonnie didn’t even hear herself, but Kai did loud and clear. His eyes never left her face as he came, cum hitting the marble counter top, the wooden floor below, and running down his hand.

His breathing began to settle and soon only the hum of the refrigerator could be heard.

“Shit…” Bonnie broke the silence and tipped the vodka bottle up once more. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before gesturing towards the kitchen island.

“I’m not cleaning that up.” She grabbed the orange juice. “Wasn’t part of the dare.”

And with that, she exited the kitchen. Kai could hear her suppressed burps as she made her way back to the dining room.


	3. Thank you, Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for taking a turn with this chapter, but I wanted to expand Bonkai’s world a bit and give y’all some more context. Yes, they are really in the Hamptons and the new, isolated destination is fairly important for their development. I promise things will heat up again in the next chapter. Ya girl needs the release too lol
> 
> sweet dreams,  
> disconapnoir

**_Water cleanses, you know._ **

**_Washes dirt away and makes new._ **

**_Maybe she swam away…_ **

—Stone Temple Pilots, “Wet My Bed”

After a breakfast of coffee and cereal — Honey Bunches of Oats for Bonnie and a disturbing amount of Fruity Pebbles for Kai — the two packed into Damon’s Camaro for the seven hour drive to the Hamptons. The impromptu trip was Kai’s idea. An apology for “stabbing you those couple of times and some of the other, unnecessarily violent shit.” An apology Bonnie didn’t plan on accepting. She knew the prison world vacation was Kai’s new attempt to get Bonnie’s magic back.

She had been complaining about her weakened powers for months now. When Kai popped up and scared the living shit out of Bonnie and Damon, she finally felt a real influx of strength, but still nowhere near the power she was used to wielding. Kai and Damon did their respective part in getting the Bennett witch back in magical shape; Kai stuck to sneak attacks while Damon was partial to lecturing. The experience was exhausting, but it worked. Bonnie had enough juice to power the ascendant and get them all the fuck out of there.

And in hindsight, maybe Bonnie was feeling herself a little too much. At first she was fine with giving the “pork rind-munching freak” a free ride home, anything to get out of the prison world, but with her renewed strength came her renewed Ms. Fix-it spirit. Bonnie could prevent the next pyscho villain, reunite her two best friends, _and_ return home in time for dinner. Damon said it was a bad idea, but he backed her up regardless.

The thought of Damon usually hurt, but Bonnie could admit (just not to Kai) that she had felt a loosening in her stomach ever since they left Mystic Falls. The anxiety unraveled the further they drove. She hasn’t been on a vacation since her father took her to St. Louis to visit some extended family years ago. Not that the very southern, Midwestern city was so different than Virginia, but she appreciated the quality time with her dad, the urban landscape, and being surrounded by people that looked more like them.

A pull in her stomach at the thought of her father made her wince slightly.

“Well, if you’re tired of Pearl Jam just say so.”

Kai’s voice brought Bonnie’s mind back into the car. She watched Kai change out Pearl Jam’s _Ten_ for Stone Temple Pilot’s _Core,_ his right hand managing the CD-player while his left held the steering wheel.

“I’m really more of an 80s funk guy myself, but grunge helps me focus on long drives.” Scott Weiland’s voice erupted on the opening lines of “Dead and Bloated” before Kai adjusted the volume to continue speaking. “Did I ever tell you about the drive I took to Winnipeg, Canada? Can’t tell you why I decided to go, but it was the earlier days of my sentence here so I guess I was just trying to…”

Bonnie tuned out Kai’s voice and brought her attention back out the window. She tried to think of a game plan. Her list of objectives for their time in the Hamptons. She could only get as far as not getting herself killed and returning to the land of the living sooner than later. The ascendent was divided into equal pieces and packed into their respective bags currently sitting in the trunk.

Not that the damn thing worked after it sucked Damon up into the beam of light. Kai had accused her of hexing the object, and Bonnie reminded him that if she was capable of such a powerful hex she would’ve requested that Kai’s death be the ticket out of the prison world.

The truth was, no matter how hard Bonnie concentrated, she couldn’t feel a damn thing— within or without.

At first Bonnie thought the prison world was something out of a zombie apocalypse movie, but even those worlds had more life. The prison world wasn’t quite “dead” either. Bonnie had plenty of experience with death, and this didn’t have the same texture. The best word she could come up with was “artificial”, like wax fruit in a decorative bowl. It helped to have Damon and Kai around. The interactions between the three of them created enough energy for Bonnie to channel and practice her craft once more.

Then she “went all Jack Nicholson in _The Shining_ ” and complicated things. Sometimes Bonnie resents those words being among the last she heard from Damon more than her decision to save him over herself. Bonnie had developed an in-depth understanding of Damon over the years, and the four months spent stuck with him perfected her read, so she knows Damon is both unbelievably grateful and completely enraged by her sacrifice. She’s mad at herself too.

She wants to believe that the sacrifice meant something. Her final gift to one old and one new best friend. But the truth is, as soon as the arrow pierced her abdomen she went on autopilot, sunken inside her own mind as she sent the activated ascendant flying into Damon’s hands. His shocked and infuriated face the final thing she saw before the light forced her to look away.

Bonnie’s mind has been stuck in that cavern ever since.

The car lurched as Kai crossed three lanes to take the exit on the right. Bonnie swore as her head slipped from her open palm and hit the window. She glared at him.

“Oh, there she is!” Kai merged onto the main street and shot her a million dollar smile. Bonnie frowned deeper.

“Now, according to this pamphlet I took from _Tara’s Travels—_ an adorable travel agency really, if I’m just going off the pictures, Tara looks like a total sweetheart—“

“Get to the point, Kai.” Bonnie rubbed her forehead.

“Sag Harbor is a delightful area, once known as a whaling village, believe it or not—“

“Kai, please!”

“Oh, I love it when you beg.” Kai’s eyes raked over Bonnie’s bare legs.

“Eyes on the road.”

“Yes, safety first.” Kai took a left off the main street and down an avenue of quaint houses that grew larger in size the closer they got to the coast.

“Since you’ve been down in the dumps lately, I figured you’d appreciate picking the house.”

“The house?” Bonnie returned her gaze to him.

“Yeah, the house we’ll be spending our little prison world vacation in. Our final prison world vacation, hopefully.” Kai shook his head.

“You mean _my_ vacation house?” Bonnie asked.

“No, I mean _our_ vacation house.” Kai met Bonnie’s gaze. “I think it’s best we can both keep an eye on one another. Keeps us honest.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes. “Forgot how much you _love_ honesty.”

“Hey, I never lied about who or what I was.”

“You just withheld critical information about your past,” Bonnie was quick to correct.

“Oh, Bonnie-Bon-Bonster! We’ve done this dance before.” Kai patted her knee. Bonnie slapped his hand away. “We’re sticking with one home rental for this trip, but the house of choice is entirely up to you. There’s plenty of mansions overlooking the water. I’m sure you can find one big enough to—“

“That one!” Bonnie pointed up the street.

Kai followed her direction and was surprised that she chose a modest two-story — well, as modest as a $2 mil home on Sag Harbor could be. The house was surrounded by flower beds, stone pathways wrapping around each side of the house and merging at the double doors at the front. He was disappointed when he didn’t see a pool in the backyard, but perked up at the sight of an elevated hot tub. He unconsciously slowed down the car at the thought of Bonnie in a red bikini.

Bonnie barely noticed as she looked past the house to the coast line. The waves were mild, but she swore she felt the movement deep inside her chest. Without a word, Bonnie released her seatbelt and hopped out the moving car, half-running to adjust to the sudden stillness beneath her.

“What the fuck!” Kai slammed on the brakes. “Bonnie? _Bonnie_?!” He yelled out the open window.

Bonnie ignored him as she walked determinedly to the shore, kicking off her shoes and shedding her jacket as she went.

The sun was beginning to set on the water. A golden streak running across ripples of deep blue. Sinking her feet into wet sand, she watched as the waves broke the surface, rolling in until they crashed on the shore. She inhaled deeply and shut her eyes.

For the first time since Damon left, she felt the beginnings of a pull to her magic. She followed the tug into the water, wading until only her shoulders broke the surface. Somehow over the waves and wind, she could still hear Kai calling out to her. She waded until the sandy bottom gave way beneath her feet, and swam even further till she couldn’t hear him anymore.

She opened up her arms and titled back, legs floating up to the surface as she reclined on the water. The sky was turning an interesting shade of lavender. She closed her eyes, feeling the small waves jostle her body back and forth. A deep purple covered the inside of her eyelids and she imagined she was an amethyst, crystalizing from the inside out with every inhale and exhale. When her core felt violet and her fingertips felt alabaster, she took one last deep breath and let herself sink.

The water pulled her down by the torso, that violet center where her magic resided. Where it was supposed to reside. She opened her eyes and saw the light reflected at the top of the water.

_Bonnie pumped her legs and broke the surface with a gasp. She coughed and squeezed her nose, wincing from the chlorine at the back of her throat. A muffled laugh caught her attention. She wiggled a finger in her ear and the shrill giggle made her turnaround._

_On the steps leading to the shallow end of the pool, a father held the hands of a toddler taking tentative steps into the water. The tiny girl was all screams and giggles as the bigger kidsjumped and splashed around them. Her hair was pulled into two curly puffs, goggles affixed to her head and a floaty on each tiny brown arm._

_“Hold it! Stay right there!” A young woman in a one-piece and skirt held a Kodak camera close to her face. “Where’s my other baby?” she asked._

_“I’m coming!”_

_A little boy, no older than Bonnie, swam over to his father and sister. His father tucked him into his side as the three smiled up at the camera._

_“Ok everybody…say cheese!”_

_The youngest child took the task seriously, rising on her tip toes to shout the word. The family laughed together._

_“Cannonball!”_

_A body crashed into the water beside her, but Bonnie was too enthralled in the scene to move. She wiped the water from her eyes to get a better look at the first Black family she’d ever seen at this pool._

_The mother clicked the wheel on the disposable camera as she came to crouch beside them. “Sweet pea,” she directed towards the boy. “Can you take a picture of me and daddy?”_

_He seemed excited by the responsibility. His sister hung onto the bottom of his trunks as he squinted into the camera’s window._

_“Everybody say…bacon!”_

_The little girl appreciated it the most, yelling and clapping as the parents turned to each other with knowing glances. She could hear the shutter close and open. The mother took the camera back to her chair before returning to help the little one doggy paddle._

_“Very good, baby!”_

_Bonnie could feel her heart begin to speed up and a sickly sweet taste overtake her mouth. She suddenly realized she was in the middle of the pool outright staring._

_The mother must have sensed it too, because right at that moment she looked up and locked eyes with Bonnie. She smiled and waved._

_Bonnie could feel the rush of blood to her face as she looked over her shoulder, desperately hoping the greeting was for someone else. She turned back and the mother was still smiling at her. She gave a small wave in return._

_“I like your braids!” The mother shouted over the yelps and giggles around her._

_A warmth blossomed from the center of her chest and she smiled shyly. The mother smiled wider and waved her over. Just as she was about to swim over, Caroline’s demanding voice boomed from behind her._

_“There you are!” The tall girl for her age huffed from the pool’s edge. “Come on! Elena’s mom is taking us for ice cream.”_

_Bonnie looked over at the picturesque family one last time. They were all watching her. Even the little one stared shyly from behind her brother. The little girl waved a tiny hand. Bonnie waved back before turning to climb out the pool._

_Mrs. Gilbert was collecting the last of the pool toys and wet towels while Elena and Caroline talked animatedly about what sundae combo they dare try next. Bonnie followed them single file out the gate. She took one last look at the family, oblivious to her gaze once again as they locked themselves away in their private paradise._

Bonnie’s lungs burned and her legs, on their own volition, pushed her off of the sea floor. She pumped her legs and broke the surface with a gasp.

The wind was cold on her face as she swam back to shore.

Kai was waiting on the beach, hands in his pockets as he took in the svelte form on display under her wet clothes. She ignored him, laying back on the sand to feel the last of the sun’s rays.

Bonnie wasn’t sure what she expected from the water, but it certainly wasn’t that forgotten memory— that _repressed_ memory. When Elena’s mom dropped little Bonnie off at home, she pushed and buried the sight — the feelings it provoked — deep into her mind as she dug around the bottom of her backpack to find her house key. By the time she entered the house and locked the deadbolt behind her, she had completely forgotten about the perfect Black family by the pool.

Or she thought she had.

Bonnie’s family had always been complicated, which was in part why she attached herself so completely to Elena and Caroline. With her mom out the picture, her dad heading the household solo, and her Grams pissing off the more respectable members of Mystic Falls, Bonnie turned to Elena and Caroline for All-American stability.

The days leading up to her departure from the living ( _all_ those times) we’re quit complicated for her chosen family as well. Bonnie’s not sure she’s ever really had a stable relationship outside of her connection to nature. Discovering her magic only strengthened that relationship, and while the spirits of her ancestors shifted with the wind, nature proved its loyalty to her everyday, rain or shine.

But this prison world… the view was gorgeous, the smells divine, but that lick of magic — the danger of the deep waters, the promise of the rising sun — was painfully missing.

The Gemini Coven really were some sick bastards to come up with this shit.

Bonnie’s only hope for regaining her full power was strengthening her connection with the only other truly living thing on this cursed mass.

The thought caught on something in her chest and she felt that pull again. She looked over just in time to see Kai lay down just a few feet from where she rested. She studied him with new eyes.

Another lost child staring at the family that has it all. But that family was _supposed_ to be his own. They just rejected him. Knowing just what Kai was — and what the Gemini were capable of — how did Mr. and Mrs. Parker _not_ see the bloody reckoning coming? Why would they ever assume a lack of magic meant a lack of a soul? That the boy wasn’t keeping score of every slight against him, noting the blatant hypocrisy of the coven leaders all along the way.

Kai may think himself a sociopath, and maybe to an extent he’s correct in his self-diagnosis, but Bonnie thinks it’s more complicated than that. She knows better than most the things you can convince your mind to believe. Forget the pain of an emotionally stunted mother and father in order to focus on the sacrifices they made for her survival. Focus on her friends’ efforts to include her in all the adolescent milestones even if she did feel like the third-wheel most of the time.

Bonnie didn’t think she ever felt truly, unconditionally _desired_ , but she did know love. And she was better for it. Kai on the other hand…

She heard the camera’s wheel click-click-click into place in her mind.

Maybe Kai’s bullshit vacation idea wasn’t so shitty after all.

“Kai?” Bonnie asked, keeping her gaze on the sky.

“Bonnie?”

She was silent for just a moment, unused to any feeling in relation to Kai that wasn’t anger, horror, or discomfort.

“Thank you.”

Kai remained silent, and Bonnie felt grateful for that as well.

She began to feel a heaviness in her bones, muscles aching from swimming for the first time in years, and her eyes slipped shut. If she decided to do what she thought she must, she’d have to make a longterm plan to keep her end goal in sight. She couldn’t afford a bleeding heart in the prison world, metaphorically speaking. Bonnie would use everything she’s learned from the vampires who have been in and out of her life since she came into her powers.

Another, sharper tug in her chest before Bonnie felt a hot hand hook onto her waist. She opened her eyes to Kai aligning his body over hers, mouth gunning for her lips.

“What the fuck, Kai?!” She twisted her head away.

“Oh…misread the ‘thank you.’” He cocked his head to the side. “It was just a _regular_ ‘thank you’ right? Not like a _thank you_ , thank you?”

“Kai…” Bonnie rolled her eyes and pushed on his chest. “Just get off me.”

Kai pushed himself back up to his feet and returned to his original spot. Bonnie grunted as she stood, sand caked on her skin and shifting into every fold. She looked at the house in the distance.

“You’re cooking dinner tonight.”

Bonnie’s green eyes were ethereal in the light of the setting sun before her. Kai nodded.

“Sure thing, Bonster.”

And he continued to wonder just what kind of “thank you” that really was when Bonnie shyly smiled at him before ducking her head and walking away.


	4. There's My Little Bonster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re back to the Bonkai action! Two warnings: This chapter gets dark. There’s violence including a moment of sexual violence at the end. There’s also some Bamon baiting here, and I am considering adding a flashback with them just to mess with Kai lol not sure yet, but I promise Bonkai is endgame. Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> sweet dreams,  
> disconapnoir

Bonnie retreated to the dining room as calmly as possible. She was confident Kai hadn’t left the kitchen yet, but didn’t dare turn around to verify. She set her liquor and chaser on a side table and reached up to lift her hair off her neck. Between reminiscing about Leo and watching Kai explode all over the kitchen, Bonnie was burning up.

Sure, the boy was cute in a weird-kid-sitting-in-the back-of-the-class kind of way, but she didn’t know he was _packing_ anything other than crazy. And _yes_ , she meant to egg the boy on tonight, but she didn’t think he’d take it so far so quickly. And she certainly didn’t expect to be affected in the same way.

Bonnie rubbed her scalp and sighed in relief. She needed to cool down quick if she wanted to finish the first phase of her plan tonight. She’d be damned if she spent all this quality time with Kai for no reason.

“Bonnie?”

She thanked all the liquor in her system for preventing her from jumping at the sudden voice. Bonnie put on her best cheerleader face before turning around.

“That’s right! It’s my turn now!”

Kai’s eyebrows shot up and Bonnie let out an undignified giggle.

“Now you know that ain’t what I mean.”

Kai watched Bonnie laughing from the entrance to the grand dining room. The longer the night progressed, the least he recognized her. At first Kai was excited to get to know an inebriated Bonnie, confident that the liquor would suppress her avenger complex and fuel the bleeding heart side of her. He remembers the conflicted look on her face when Bonnie found out about his family situation — well, prior finding out he killed most of them. Kai swore he could get a sympathy hug by the end of the night.

Instead Bonnie walked away from his dick twice, and laughed at him a whole lot more. Kai had plenty of masochistic tendencies, but this felt different somehow.

“Truth or dare?” Bonnie was as giddy now as she was back when he dared her to do “Hammer Time.”

“Truth.”

“Oh, come on!” Bonnie whined as she folded in on herself like the small child Kai was convinced she was at this point. “Truths are so boring.”

“Not your truths.”

Bonnie snapped back up and Kai saw the embarrassment in her eyes before she quickly turned away in search of the vodka bottle. Kai was close to calling her out for it, but decided to wait. He was learning too much about the “little witch” tonight to provoke a fight, no matter how much he’d like to.

“We’re not drunk enough to start truth-ing this much.” Bonnie scratched her head, not at all sure where she put the bottle.

Kai held up the vodka bottle. “I think we’re both plenty drunk to start truth-ing.”

“Is that a dare?” Bonnie smiled as she stalked up to Kai to take the bottle. He held it up above her head.

“No, it’s not.”

Bonnie grinned harder as she jumped to grab the bottle. Kai kept the bottle out of reach, chuckling at her attempts. The sound grated on something sensitive in Bonnie’s chest. She frowned.

“Give me the bottle.”

Kai leaned down until they were eye to eye. “Give me a truth.”

Suddenly, Kai saw the dining room begin to spin and his back hit something hard. It took an embarrassing amount of seconds before he realized Bonnie had knocked him down, flat on his back with her magic. He propped himself up on his elbows and his eyes met Bonnie’s as she deliberately drained the remainder of the bottle.

Bonnie lifted the edge of her shirt to wipe her mouth and chin as she approached Kai’s form on the floor.

“Okay, fine. Why are you so afraid of taking a dare?”

“ _Afraid?_ ” Kai was more thrown by the word than the question. His fears were fairly limited, and they all revolved around staying trapped in the prison world for another decade or infinity.

“Yes, afraid.” Bonnie stood directly over him, legs on either side of his. “What are you so afraid of?”

For some reason, Kai pictured his father standing over him with a leather belt wrapped around his fist. He closed his eyes and exhaled heavily, pushing the memory to the depths of his mind where it belonged. _What even was that?_ Kai asked himself before looking back up at Bonnie. He began to laugh at the absurdity that little Bonnie Bennett would ever make him think of his father.

Bonnie began to laugh with him and Kai froze, wondering if she somehow knew what he had envisioned. _Did she make me see him?_ A finger stabbing his chest brought him back to reality.

“Answer the question, mister.” Bonnie was now crouched over him, face much closer to his than it was before.

From his angle, he could see Bonnie’s abundant breasts spilling out their confines from the dip in her t-shirt. Kai felt himself begin to harden again like those dusky nipples against the glass door. _Just make a fucking move already!_ He still didn’t trust the girl, but so far she hadn’t freaked out on him. Why not try to get a little closer.

He looked back up to her face, intent on doing so, when he was met with another Damon signature smirk. Whatever romantic wave was building in Kai fell away and was quickly replaced with anger.

“I’m afraid of you, Bonnie.” The finger stabbing his chest went limp.

“Me?” Bonnie’s voice went up an octave.

“Yes, _you_. Complaining about your handicapped powers since you got here and yet, two bottles deep, you manage to knock me down without one word of Latin falling from your mouth.”

Bonnie could sense the growing tension in the air. She sucked on her bottom lip.

“See!” Kai’s sudden shouting caught Bonnie off guard and she momentarily lost her balance. Kai caught her wrist before she tipped backward. “You’re doing it on purpose!”

“Doing what?” Bonnie tried to remove herself, but Kai gripped her tighter. “The fuck is wrong with you, Kai?”

“Same as usual, Bonster. _You_ on the other hand are barely recognizable, trying your hardest to seduce me all fucking night.”

Bonnie stopped struggling to better look at Kai. Laughter spilled from her mouth just a moment later.

“Seduce you?” Her laughter grew louder and suddenly Kai felt like a 10 year old boy. He could see Jo laughing heartily along with her friends, pointing at him in the middle of their cruel circle.

Kai’s face grew cold as his fingers dug into her wrist to yank on her magic. Bonnie’s laughter split into a yelp before she stumbled away from him.

“What the hell, Kai!” Bonnie cradled her arm to her chest.

Kai rose to his feet. “Quit the act, Bonnie. I don’t know what you’re up to right now but I do know _exactly_ what you think of me.”

“ _What_ are you talking about?”

Kai kept his distance from the witch, calculating how much damage he could inflict with what he siphoned from her, should she try something.

“You hate me, Bonnie. You hate the kind of person I am and all the murderous shit I’ve done. You put an axe in my chest just a week ago and now suddenly your showing me your tits?Talking about some guy between your legs in the woods? Asking to see my dick _?_ ” Kai crept closer to where Bonnie stood, mouth agape. “Dirty tricks for another half-baked plan, huh?”

“What. The fuck. Are you talking about, Kai?” Bonnie could admit she was having more fun with this turn of events than while they were playing truth or dare. Adrenaline began to rush through her veins and that now familiar pull in her chest began to radiate outwards.

“I may not have been to as many teen dream parties as you, Bonnie, but I’ve seen enough movies to know you’re the ‘truth’ kind of girl if there ever was one.” Kai straightened his back to tower over her even more. “Now it’s all dares. And tits.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes. “Now I see.”

Kai waited for her to continue but she only stared back at him, a haughty glint in her stare.

“What?” Kai cringed. _How many times am I going to ask that dumb ass question tonight?_

_“_ All these years with nothing to fuck but your own hand has you freaking out over one pair of breasts.” Bonnie returned to the bar cart in search of another bottle of something. _Anything._

Kai flinched slightly but steeled himself just as quickly. “I know you’re up to something.”

“How do you know I’m up to something, Kai?” Bonnie’s tone was bored as she cracked open a bottle of gin.

“I jack off right in front of you and you don’t even blink once.”

“Nothing to blink at, I guess.” Bonnie laughed at her own joke once again, but this time Kai wasn’t amused. She quieted down when she saw how enraged he was becoming.

“Come on, Kai. I already know all about it.” Bonnie waved the bottle around with one hand while the one that was siphoned from stayed close to her chest. It always took a while to get the feeling back completely.

“Know about what?” Kai didn’t know where this conversation was headed but he hated it already.

“You’re masturbatory tour of the boarding house, obviously.”

A warmth briefly overtook Kai’s face and he flinched again in response. _What the fuck is happening to me?_

“Don’t act so surprised, _Malachai_. Vampires have heightened everything — duh — and of course you’d pop your top after seeing a real, in the flesh woman after a billion years alone — _double duh_.”

Kai was rooted to his spot, not sure what he was feeling at the moment. It was hard not to fantasize about Bonnie sucking on that plush bottom lip of hers as she watched him stroke his cock just a few feet from her bed.

“Excuse me?” Kai cocked his head to the side. _At least I moved past “what?”_

“You’re the walking embodiment of sexual frustration. Nobody’s blaming you for anything.” Bonnie moved to walk around him. “Now, I’m gonna go see about those Oreos I saw in the pantry.”

Kai put a hand to her shoulder to stop her movement. “So you want to talk about sexual frustration?”

Bonnie scowled up at him, already sensing where he was going with that rhetorical question.

“Last I checked, you’ve been stuck with a developmentally stunted vampire who also happens to be hopelessly devoted to your weak, dimwit of a best friend.” Kai braced his hand on her shoulder as he sunk to her eye-line. “And it sounds like even before that you were dealing with your estranged boyfriend’s bumbling mouth.”

Kai boxed her in with his other hand on her shoulder. “I’ve spent almost nineteen years trapped here. What’s the excuse for _your_ sexual frustration?”

“I’m too hungry for this.” Bonnie shook his hands from her shoulders, but Kai followed her out the room. He could tell he was close to another trigger and the thought alone made his mouth water.

“I’m really starting to wonder if you have any skill in that department yourself, Bonster. If it’s anything like you’re approach to magic, I could only imagine—“

“Watch it, Kai.” Bonnie turned to glare in his direction. Kai was getting warmer.

“I know how much of a man-whore that Damon is, and _he_ didn’t even try to make a move on you.” Kai is confident he’s found it. He’s spent a lot of time figuring out Bonnie’s attachment to Damon beyond any concern on behalf of this Elena girl. An unrequited crush would make perfect sense. Kai thought Bonnie was too pious a person to ever make a real pass, but after witnessing her shameless acts tonight he knows she’s capable. Damon must have rejected her offer.

Kai breaks from his reasoning to better take in her facial expression. He doesn’t want to miss the moment her mind revisits the rejection and her spirit crumbles. When Bonnie dawns yet another smirk, Kai feels something break off inside his chest.

“ _What?!_ ” _Jesus!_

Bonnie says nothing as she raises her eyebrows and takes another swig of gin before twirling around and making her way to the kitchen once again. A hand shoots out to rip the bottle out of her hands. “Kai!”

A crash and then the tinkle of broken glass falling atop one another. Bonnie slowly turns around. “Was that really necessary?”

“Did he touch you?” That wasn’t the question Kai planned on asking, but now that it was out there he did want the answer after all.

“Did who—“

“Don’t play dumb, Bonnie, it’s beneath you.” Kai closed the remaining space between them. “Did Damon touch you?”

“I thought the whole point of this trip was to forget about Damon, now you want Salvatore story time?” Bonnie was close to shouting now.

“Did he put his hands on you, Bonnie?”

“Did he put his hands on me?” Bonnie was trying to keep up with his emotions.

“Shit! Did he _compel_ you?” Kai didn’t know much about vampire compulsion, but with Bonnie’s weakened powers it’s plausible the nearly 200 year old vampire could successfully coerce her.

“What? No, he didn’t compel me!”

“But he did try something?” Kai was desperately looking for that damn trigger on Bonnie’s psyche.

“Just let it go, Kai.”

“So he _did_ try something.” Kai looked into her eyes for any sign of doubt. Her pretty eyes were cold. That was a surprise. “Did you want him— did you want him to?”

Bonnie held out her palm and a ringing stirred in Kai’s ears before he hit the wall, shattering the framed art behind him and landing on his face.

“It’s none of your business what I want!” Bonnie’s voiced echoed off the high ceiling.

Kai grunted as he pushed himself up to a kneeling position. He pulled a shard of glass from his side and chuckled to himself. “There’s my little, Bonster.”

A sudden flare of heat shot up from between Bonnie’s legs. Kai’s feelings were all over the place a moment before, but now they were beginning to settle into rage, obviously, and _jealously_ , to her surprise. She could feel the tension coiling inside her chest, replenishing the power Kai stole earlier. Time to step it up a notch.

Bonnie made sure Kai was making eye contact before she said, “You mean _Damon’s_ little Bon Bon.”

The smile fell from Kai’s face. Bonnie was barely able to prepare before Kai sent her flying towards the opposite wall. Her knees took the brunt of the fall. She could hear crunching glass as Kai made his way to her.

“No more mind games, Bonnie.”

She smiled as she looked up to Kai’s sinister face. “No more mind games.”

Kai felt his legs give beneath him before he was once again tossed across the room, this time taking out the coffee table. As he rolled on his side, bracing himself to stand, he caught scattered images on the floor. A white family of four smiled up at him from the personalized coaster set.

“Disgusting.” Kai said to himself before levitating them and hurdling each one at Bonnie like throwing stars.

Bonnie set each one on fire.

“I didn’t like those anyway.” Kai hopped to his feet and prepared for her next assault.

The two continued fighting, using anything they could get their hands on to defend themselves and destroying the spacious living room in the process. Kai ran out of magic minutes ago and resorted to maintaining his defense while he planned his next siphon.

Bonnie snatched the last remaining table leg and charged him. Kai stayed open for the attack and saw the determination on her face as the improvised stake neared his heart. He fell back at the same moment Bonnie moved to land a tackle. Bonnie was disoriented, not expecting to fall so suddenly, and Kai took advantage, flipping them over. He snatched both her wrists and pulled, sharp and quick.

Bonnie bit down on her lip, struggling to keep from screaming. She knew this part was coming, but she always underestimated the strength of his siphoning power. No wonder the Parker parents were freaked.

Kai’s breathing grew heavier as Bonnie’s magic flooded into his veins. That’s when he made the mistake of looking into her eyes, wide but tense as she broke the skin on her lower lip. Kai let go and Bonnie gasped in relief. She tried to sit up, but Kai pinned her arms down.

Gazing up at him from her position on the floor, sprawled on top of splintered wood and broken glass, blood drying on her face and in her hair, a small cut on her cheek leaking a few droplets of fresh blood — Kai was momentarily breathless. _She’s beautiful._ He didn’t like the sentimental tone, but the statement was factual nonetheless. Despite being isolated for years, he knows the attraction is more than just a symptom of forced celibacy. Kai is confident that no one just _happens_ to meet someone like Bonnie Bennett. Someone as complex and fucking _weird_ as Bonnie is a once in a lifetime occurrence. How he managed to meet the girl beyond his dreams while incarcerated in a hidden world is a mystery he rather not solve.

Bonnie was beginning to get nervous watching him silently stare, a blank expression covering his features. Her powers were exhausted from the fighting and siphon onslaught. She wished she could get a better read on what he was feeling.

“Kai?” She asked tentatively.

“Bonnie?” Kai was inches away from her face. She held herself still, save for her uneven breathing, but Kai just kept staring at her parted lips.

Testing the waters, Bonnie slowly widened her legs. Kai sunk his hips into hers without hesitation. She licked the broken skin on her lip and watched Kai’s eyes follow her tongue every step of the way.

“Do you want to kiss me?”

Kai’s eyes jumped back to hers. He knew this was a trap. He blamed the liquor and blood loss for not caring enough.

“Yes.”

“Then do it.” Bonnie meant it to be a challenge, but it sounded more like a plea.

Kai stayed frozen a moment longer before leaning close to gently lick the open wound on her cheek. Bonnie gasped, but didn’t dare move a muscle. He lingered by the cut, breaths long and even. Bonnie waited for Kai to move, but after countless unbearable seconds she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Kai, I dare you to—“

Kai took Bonnie’s mouth in his. He ran the flat of his tongue along her busted lip and Bonnie gasped again. His tongue slipped inside to invade her mouth. His kiss tasted like vodka and pennies, but Bonnie didn’t give a shit. She could barely feel her arms but she wrapped them around him anyway to bring him closer.

Kai’s response was instant. He hooked one arm around her waist and the other up her shirt to fondle her breasts.

“Fuck, Kai!”

It’s only the second time he’s heard it, but it’s Kai’s new favorite song.

Bonnie arched up into his hold, straining her neck to suck his tongue into her mouth. Kai pushed Bonnie’s legs wider apart with his knee and thrusted up against her center. Bonnie groaned at the feel of his large member stiff inside his shorts. She rocked up to meet his thrust and their mouths broke apart to shudder at the impact.

“Bonnie,” Kai moaned as he followed the trail of blood from her jaw down to her neck with his tongue.

Bonnie gripped the fabric of his t-shirt to better grind against him. Her eyes slipped shut at the feel of his hand squeezing her nipple through the bra. She concentrated on Kai’s desire and began to pull from the energy. Kai shuddered again and thrusted more harshly. Deep purples and reds splayed across her eyelids. The center of her chest began to swell, and she could tell her panties were already soaked through.

A ripping sound snapped her out of the trance. Bonnie opened her eyes to Kai desperately yanking her t-shirt up over her head.

“Kai!”

Kai was unblinking as he threw the shirt out the way and quickly reached under her to remove the bra.

“Kai! Wait!” Bonnie held her bra up with one hand while the other began to hit Kai’s chest. “Just slow down!”

Bonnie’s magic froze Kai’s hands behind her back, but he gave up on the clasp to push his face into her bosom, trying to remove the bra with his mouth. His teeth sunk into Bonnie’s tender flesh and she cried out.

“Stop!” Bonnie pulled sharply on his short hair, but Kai made no indication that he felt it. She released his hands to use whatever she had left to send him flying again, but the moment he was freed, Kai sunk his hands into the back of her pants. She screamed as he siphoned from her once more.

“Kai! _Please_!”

Kai froze and the siphoning ceased to Bonnie’s immediate relief. She closed her eyes as she attempted to catch her breath. Kai slowly released his hold of her ass and sat up on his knees.

Bonnie could feel him watching, but she didn’t dare look yet. She kept one hand on her heart while the other kept her loose bra in place. After a few moments, she slowly rose up and Kai moved back to give her space. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor as she got to her feet and reached behind her to clasp her bra into place. She clenched her fists at her side.

Kai’s gaze fell to the crescent marks on her breasts. He hadn’t realized he bit down that hard. He reached out to better assess the damage with his fingertips, and Bonnie pulled away sharply.

“Bonnie…” Kai’s voice broke.

“Goodnight, Kai.” She walked around him and out the room. Kai listened to her footsteps up the stairs and down the hall. The door shut with a barely audible click.


	5. There’s no magic here, Damon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bamon flashback! It was supposed to be a short scene, but I realized I could use this chapter to dive a little deeper into Bonnie’s psyche and explain some of her actions re: Kai.
> 
> Warning: This chapter starts off pretty dark with a self mutilation scene. If mentions of self-harm trigger you, please skip this one or jump to the first line break. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> sweet dreams,  
> disconapnoir

**_Making believe that I never lost you_ **

**_But my happy hours are fun and so few_ **

**_My plans for the future will never come true_ **

**_Making believe, what else can I do_ **

—Dolly Parton, “Makin’ Believe”

Bonnie’s mind was blank as she dried each dish and set it in its proper place in the boarding house kitchen. The kitchen would reset overnight if she and Damon vacated the room long enough, but she liked the repetitive task whenever she felt stressed. Damon had taken to cooking more than just his signature “vamp cakes” (not wanting to be known as a one-trick pony in _any_ sense) and so Bonnie would clean up while he went off to do god knows what.

She stacked the last plate in the cabinet and moved onto the kitchen utensils. Bonnie gazed out of the window as she dried each one. She had been looking out this window for two months now and she’s yet to see one bird, one spider, one measly ant to signify any kind of life on this cursed planet besides the busted witch and the alcoholic vampire. Sometimes she’d crack the window open and inhale the breeze. She could smell the flowers carried inside on the wind, but the feeling the scent provoked was blank.

Bonnie felt nothing.

A sharp sting brought her focus back inside.

Blood was rapidly soaking into the white and black checkered dish towel in her left hand. In her right, a small trail of blood flowed down the handle of the large knife. Bonnie carefully set the knife back into the sink and removed the dish towel from her hand.

An angry slash across the palm hit her with a strong wave of déjà vu.

How many times had she bled for her friends, for her town, for an innocent stranger, for an undeserving monster? How many times had she been asked to run a sharp knife across her palm, squeeze the wound, pour out the very thing that kept her alive for the sake of someone else?

Bonnie flexed and extended her fingers, stretching her palm and ripping the wound wider at the edges. The smarting pain was familiar. Seeking more of it, she picked the knife back up andlined up the blade with a long indent that ran from the center of her palm to her wrist.

A flare of self-awareness — survival instinct — hit her sternum, but she ignored it as she pressed the blade down to follow the natural trail in her skin.

It was the most alive she felt in weeks.

The thought made her want to laugh, but the sound that came out her mouth was closer to a strangled sob. Water began to spill from her eyes and that, too, felt life-giving.

Bonnie stretched her palm harder and sunk into the pain. She continued to sob quietly, right hand gripping the red stained knife and dish towel while she stared transfixed at the weeping wound on her left hand.

“Bonnie!”

She heard Damon call out from the front door, but she couldn’t move a muscle.

“What the fuck— _Bonnie!_ ”

A large white hand gripped her wrist and the knife clattered into the sink. Bonnie twisted away, desperately trying to keep her wounded hand close to her chest.

“It’s fine! Let go!” Bonnie shouted, eyes never leaving her palm.

“You’re bleeding, Bonnie!” Damon trapped her small form against the kitchen sink with his hips, struggling to hold Bonnie’s arms without using too much force. “I don’t want to hurt you! Just let me help!”

“Let me go! _Please_!” Bonnie began to cry in earnest now. Her arms went limp in Damon’s hold as she wailed into the kitchen sink, the bloody knife the only thing in her eye-line.

Damon, shocked by the drastic shift in her mood since dinner, had no clue what to do but continue to hold her from behind. He let go of her hand to hold her more tightly, arms wrapping around her waist to tuck her arms against her stomach.

Bonnie began to cough and Damon encouraged her to take deeper breaths. Bonnie obeyed, drawing in ragged breaths that soon became long and smooth. Damon bit into his hand and brought it to Bonnie’s mouth. He was prepared for another fight, but Bonnie surprised him by taking his bleeding hand in both of hers and pressing it directly to her parted lips. As she fed quietly, Damon looked out the window. He expanded his hearing, like he’d done so many times since they landed in this hell, but the only thing he could hear was the wind and Bonnie’s little breaths in between gulps.

“That’s enough.”

Bonnie let go of his hand and looked to hers, watching the red lines get smaller and thinner before disappearing completely. Just like magic.

Damon shifted away to give Bonnie more space. He waited calmly for Bonnie to speak her mind, but she remained silent, rubbing the spot that was once split open with her bloody fingers. Unable to help himself, Damon broke the silence.

“Bonnie, whatever’s going on—“

“I’m gonna take a shower.” Bonnie looked up at Damon with a weak attempt at a smile.

She hurried out the kitchen, up to her room and closed the door.

— - — - — - — -

Bonnie took her time rubbing the lotion into her skin. She was deep in thought, preparing her official statement for whenever Damon decided to start the interrogation. _I spaced out. It was an accident, don’t worry about it._

Three sharp knocks was the only warning she got before Damon pushed her bedroom door open.

“Are you decent, Bon Bon?”

Bonnie poked her head out from the bathroom.

“Dammit, Damon! No, I’m not, and I didn’t say you could come in.”

Damon spotted Bonnie’s pajamas laid out on the bed. He snatched them up and tossed them to Bonnie’s outstretched hand. They landed on her head.

“Thanks, Damon.” She said with a sigh before closing the bathroom door to change.

“No, sweat!” Damon shouted as he stretched out on her bed, all black against a green floral duvet. He tucked his hands behind his head as he listened to Bonnie finish her nighttime routine.

The door opened several minutes later and Bonnie emerged in a pink and white polkadot t-shirt and short set.

“Isn’t she pretty in pink?”

Bonnie halted mid-step with a gasp. “ _Dammit_ , Damon! What are you still doing here?”

“Well, we haven’t talked about the little kitchen incident yet, and since we’re both supernatural creatures of the night — one more than the other — now would be the perfect time to—“

“We’re not talking about it.”

“Yeah, I figured, so that just means you’re sleeping with me tonight.” Damon sat up and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I don’t need a babysitter, Damon, I’m not a—”

“Flight risk? ‘Fraid you are, Bon.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes. “I’m not sharing my bed with you.”

“And thank god for that! I’m not going to get any beauty sleep in this crap bed. Come on.” Damon moved into the hallway before calling over his shoulder. “Move it, Molly Ringwald!”

Bonnie stood in the doorway to her room, arms crossed over her chest. “I mean it, Damon. I don’t need you watching over me while I sleep. I’m not going to do anything or go anywhere.”

“Okay. Heart-to-heart conversation it is.” He spun around and clasped his hands together. “On brand, considering ‘my own personal hell’ theory—”

Bonnie held up a hand and sighed deeply. “Fine. But no funny business.”

“Absolutely nothing funny about my business, little witch.”

“And _that’s_ the last one for tonight, Damon.” Bonnie crossed him to enter his bedroom first. She moved quickly to claim the side of the bed closest to the door.

_I’m not a flight risk, my ass._ Damon thought, but wisely kept his mouth shut like she requested. He cut off the lights and moved into the bathroom. In the dark, Bonnie heard the shower cut on. She smiled to herself. It was nice of him to keep the lights off for her. She burrowed deeper into the soft, white comforter.

Between the rhythmic pulsing of the shower head and the comfy king-size bed — _This must be the real reason why so many women lose their minds over Damon —_ Bonnie falls asleep.

She’s woken by two long arms wrapping around her torso and pulling her into a hard, naked chest. She groans and Damon shushes her, lips brushing against her ear.

“Go back to sleep.”

“I said no funny business.”

“And I agree.” He brought his knees up to properly spoon Bonnie from behind.

“Damon!” Bonnie whispered more harshly, voice still coated in sleep.

“Relax, Bon.” Damon splayed his fingers over her belly and began to rub in soft circles, lips kissing the top of her head. Bonnie was stunned silent by the affection.

They were quiet for a while and Damon felt her breath begin to even out. He relaxed against her, face sinking into the curls lazily piled on top of her head.

“Damon?” Bonnie’s voice was small, void of any anger this time.

“Yeah?”

“I’m not a flight risk.”

Damon continued the gentle circles over her stomach. “I know you never run from a challenge, Bon.” He kissed her head again and brought his lips back to her ear. “We’ll work it out. We always do.”

Bonnie recognized that sting in her eyes and quickly shut them. Damon continued his caresses until they both fell asleep.

— - — - — - — -

Masked sunlight curled in from the curtains and cut across the large bed. Bonnie blinked awake, confused about where she was until she felt him shift behind her. A grunt and a mumble before he was silent again.

A light panic set in as she realized she had just spent the night spooning Damon fucking Salvatore. _Maybe this is_ my _own personal hell._

Ignoring the thought, Bonnie gently lifted his arm off her torso and slid towards the edge of the bed. The cold air briefly hit one foot before she was pulled back into the depths of the white covers.

“ _Shit!_ ” Bonnie yelped. “I thought you were still sleeping. You scared me!”

“You scared _me!_ ” Damon’s voice was still hoarse with sleep, but the edge was unmistakable. Bonnie froze in place, not sure of where the sudden aggression was coming from.

“In the kitchen, that look on your face…I didn’t recognize you, Bonnie, and that _scared_ me.” Damon tightened his arms around her.

Bonnie was quiet a moment before whispering, “There’s no magic here, Damon. It’s completely lifeless.”

Damon was aware. For the first time in his undead life, he had perked up at the thought of sinking his fangs into a warm animal versus a cold plastic bag. He had been spending the nights Bonnie was on dish duty to run further and further out. He and Bonnie were the only living creatures for hundreds of miles. It was safe to say they were alone on this plane of existence.

“There’s still magic here, Bon.” Damon didn’t dare discourage her.

“No, there’s not. I don’t feel anything. My magic is gone. It’s gone for good ‘cause I wasted it. I wasted my life.” Bonnie rolled onto her back, hands covering her eyes to hold back the building tears.

Damon propped himself up on one elbow to look down at Bonnie, his other arm still stretched across her. He knows exactly what she means because he’s had a front row seat to the wasted life of the judgy little witch a couple times now. But he’s also watched her rise from the ashes enough times to know that with Bonnie, nothing is wasted. If shit burns, it was meant to burn. If shit bleeds, it was meant to bleed. And if shit is meant to return, it no doubt will.

“You always have your magic, Bon, you just gotta find your witchy flow again.”

Bonnie’s hands dropped onto her chest with a plop. “My witchy flow?” She said dryly.

A slow smirk curled on his face as he picked up on the unintended euphemism. “Well, not _that_ witchy flow, although I’m sure that could help you get your mojo back, too.”

“I know you’re from another time, Damon, but my menstrual cycle isn’t _magic_ , it’s just what uteruses do.”

“But it is magic, Bonnie.” He brought his hand to her belly again. “It marks a new chapter in life. It paves the way for new life.”

Bonnie looks up through her lashes to watch Damon stare-off dreamily as his large hand rubs her softly.

“It grows new life.” Damon presses his hand down firmly before sliding it down her torso. “It pushes new life…” Bonnie took in a sharp breath as his hand continued across her hip and down to her inner thigh. “…kicking and screaming into the world.”

His hand slipped just an inch past the hem of her shorts, lightly stroking the skin there with the tips of his fingers.

“Life is magic, Bon. And you’re still very much alive.”

Bonnie continued to watch him stare into space as his fingers traced figures onto the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

“I don’t feel alive anymore.”

Damon slowly moved his gaze up to meet Bonnie’s. Something in his stare felt threatening, but the soft look on his face, the muted sunlight beaming around his dark, messy hair, made her relax. When his fingers quickly slid up and across her slit, Bonnie honestly didn’t see it coming.

“Damon!” She grabbed his hand over the satin fabric of her shorts.

“Bonnie Bennett, commando?”

“It’s best to let the vagina breathe at night.” The response was out her mouth before she could stop it. Bonnie prepared for another salacious comment, but Damon was surprisingly quiet.

“Do you really want me to stop?” He almost sounded sad.

Bonnie was momentarily confused by the open look on his face. “Stop?”

“This.” Damon easily broke through her grip to slide his fingers against her slit once more. He was pleasantly surprised to feel some wetness this time.

“ _Damon!_ ”

“Is that a yes or no?”

Bonnie clutched his hand with both of hers, eyes burning into his with disbelief.

“Are you serious?”

Damon rolled his eyes before answering her dumb question.

“We’ve been trapped here for over 60 days now. There isn’t another living thing on this hell planet. You’re blocked off from your witchy woo and the only thing my fangs can sink into is a sack of plastic. We may never return to the land of the living. And to top it all off, I haven’t had sex in 83 days and I’ve spent the night cuddled up with a beautiful, prodigy-level witch who would probably die before she let a vampire feed on her willingly, so I figure an orgasm or two is a more realistic option.”

Bonnie blinked. “83 days…we’ve only been here two months.”

“ _That’s_ the only thing you heard?”

Bonnie blinked again.

Damon sighed before shaking his head lightly. “Yeah. Relationships are difficult.”

Bonnie’s mind quickly fleeted to Jeremy and she frowned. It was getting easier and easier not to think of him at all. Damon read her mind.

“I already know you understand that.” Damon resumed his gentle caresses on her thigh. Bonnie relaxed her hands.

“Me and Jeremy…” Bonnie sighed heavily. “We’re every small town couple’s story. Dating our friend’s family members because options are limited and they say the strongest babies have diverse genes so…”

Bonnie looked back into his eyes. “What you and Elena have—“

“Another repeat of my worst offenses.” Damon was looking into space once again.

Bonnie had no clue how to respond, although she didn’t disagree. She never understood her best friend’s decision to leave one brother for the other, but Bonnie just wanted peace at the end of the day. But maybe it wasn’t in the stars for the doppelgänger and the vampire brothers to know peace. Bonnie could relate.

“I know you love her.” Bonnie wouldn’t have let her friend walk into the lion’s den that was Damon’s passion if that wasn’t the case.

He smiled softly. “Against my better judgment.”

“Continuing with this would be against _my_ better judgment,” Bonnie said quietly.

Damon stilled for a moment before cupping her thigh to pull her leg over his hip. Bonnie gasped as he briefly ground his erection against her, the thin satin material on both their garments barely leaving anything to the imagination. A moan slipped out Bonnie’s mouth, and the shame was instant.

“I don’t think so.” Damon moved his hand down to the back of her thigh, fingers gliding along the groove just below her bottom. “You don’t get to hide back in the dark recesses of your mind. We already saw what happened the last time you did that.”

His fingers retreated under her shorts once more to caress the cheeks of her round ass before circling the back of her vaginal opening. Bonnie let out a broken sigh and Damon held her tighter, his erection firm against her clit.

“I can take your mind off all of it.” Damon continued to run his fingers up and down Bonnie’s lower lips, deliberately increasing her wetness without making any moves to penetrate with his slick finger tips.

“I don’t want to take my mind off it,” Bonnie whined as she rested her head on Damon’s chest. She gripped his arm to halt his movement. “I want to get my magic back.”

Damon smiled to himself. “You already have your magic, Bonnie.”

“How do you know?”

“I don’t.” He removes his hand from between her legs to rub her lower back. “I choose to believe.”

Maybe it was the unguarded conversation, or the arousal still in the air, but Bonnie felt a warmth in her chest that told her this was true.

— - — - — - — -

A small brown hand wiped the steam from the large mirror. Bonnie stared at her battered reflection silently.

Since this trip was an attempt to get Bonnie’s magic groove back, Kai was kind enough to let her take the master bedroom without argument. The white marble bathroom was spacious and grand, but tonight it just made Bonnie feel even smaller and isolated.

She ran the pads of her fingers over the bruises and cuts on her body and face. A high-pitched whirring noise came out of nowhere and Bonnie looked around to locate the sound. She had checked every faucet and outlet before she realized the noise was coming from her.

Bonnie clutched the marble countertop and broke down, sobbing and gasping to try to catch her breath. Damon wasn’t here to help her breathe anymore. Once again, no one was there to show her some tenderness, to let her be soft and fragile in a safe space. She was never one to run from a fight, but dammit she was so, so tired of fighting.

She was absolutely pissed at herself for thinking anything with Kai involved wouldn’t hurt her. Bonnie was right. Connecting with Kai did feed her magic, but it also triggered his painful, greedy siphoning. _Our siphoning._ Her mind was quick to correct.

Bonnie met her gaze once again in the bathroom mirror. _Our siphoning._


	6. Truth or Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far! I thought about breaking it up, but I’m serious about trying to keep this fic down to 10 chapters. That being said, it’s worth the read. We start with some nice Bonkai bonding and end with a whole lot of smut :) Thanks for reading y'all!
> 
> sweet dreams,  
> disconapnoir
> 
> P.S. I always figured Kai would be a restless sleeper. Like I just can’t picture him sleeping like a model tucked under fine white linens. Or maybe I’m just projecting my restless legs syndrome onto these characters lol What do y’all think?

Kai was sprawled on the living room couch, back to its _pristine_ shape, eating peanut butter and jelly straight from the jar. He had already crammed down a few slices of Wonder Bread in the now _pristine_ kitchen to help soak up the liters of alcohol still swimming in his stomach. That was right after waking up at close to noon with a severely dry mouth and stomach cramps. It’s funny; he’s confident he’s had bigger benders and still woke up just fine the next day. _Bennett witches like to complicate EVERYTHING don’t they?_

He’d been stewing in the living room for a couple hours now, half of his mind building safeguards for Bonnie’s inevitable treachery and the other half wondering what kind of sick luck he possessed to hold her in his arms for so long last night. Longterm, Kai knew he would keep both eyes open and remain ten steps ahead as usual. Tactically speaking, he was wondering how he could get Bonnie to kiss him again.

If last night was the first and final time he’d ever get to make-out with the girl, he would’ve appreciated a heads up so he could enjoy the moment a little more at least. All the nooks and crannies in that loud, disapproving mouth of hers he had yet to explore. The teeth he hadn’t traced with his tongue. The tongue he hadn’t bit with his teeth.

Aaaand Kai was hard again. Another erection he wasn’t responsible for but would have to handle on his own once again. He scooped an obscene amount of grape jelly with his fingers and shoveled it down. He preferred strawberry jam, but grape jelly was all this shitty, rich family had in their kitchen. _I’d never eat another jam in my life if Bonnie would just let me taste—_

Kai looked down at the tent in his boxers. He looked back up to that damn family coaster set stacked neatly on the coffee table. He raised his peanut butter and jelly covered hands in the air and kicked the table over. Tiny glass figurines and candles shattered on impact. The coaster set scattered across the floor and slide under the entertainment center. He watched as everything went still once again, then returned to his late lunch.

“Kai?” A soft, scratchy voice sounded from the staircase. Kai turned his head to watch Bonnie enter the living room in a too long black robe and black slippers three sizes too big.

Bonnie paused several feet away from the couch. She took in the scene slowly.

“Kai, this is disturbing. Even for you.” She couldn’t break her gaze from his dirty hands.

“Good afternoon, my sleeping beauty.” Kai attempted a smile, but could only manage a pained smirk. “Going for the goth look today.” He gestured towards her dark ensemble with sticky fingers. “We do have a Gomez-Morticia Addams kind of thing going on, I suppose.”

Bonnie pulled the robe tighter around her. “The missus’ stuff was pink. That color’s just too loud right now.”

“Bad hangover?” Kai asked.

“I might have had too many drinks last night.”

“I might have warned you.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes. “I might have ignored you.”

“Not entirely unfair.”

Bonnie chuckled and immediately winced. “Everything hurts.”

Kai swallowed thickly. “Yeah…Bonnie, listen…” He cleared his throat. _Too much peanut butter._ “I just wanted to say—”

“We _both_ had too much to drink last night?” Bonnie asked pointedly.

Kai exhaled. She was letting him off the hook. _Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_ “You might be right about that.”

An awkward silence fell between them for a few moments. Kai tossed a few throw pillows off the couch to make more space beside him. “Would you like to join me?”

Bonnie wrinkled her nose at the dirty fingerprints on the pillows. “No, thank you.”

Kai tried his best to remain unbothered, but she saw through it.

“It’s just,” Bonnie continued, “It took so long to stand up, I really don’t wanna lose my progress.” He nodded his head in understanding. “And I need to eat something.” She sighed deeply. “What I wouldn’t do for a greasy cheeseburger and fries right about now…”

A lightbulb went off above Kai’s head.

“I know a place.” He declared, sucking his fingers. Bonnie shook her head in disbelief.

“This vacation comes with a prison world chef?” She sassed.

“Yup.” Kai stood up, letting the peanut butter and jelly roll of his lap and clatter to the floor. “You’re looking at him.”

— - — - — - — -

It was one of those old school diners from the ‘50s. A retro spot with bright red, patent leather booths and bar stools, a large glowing jukebox in the corner. Bonnie browsed through the music selection while Kai passed back in forth in front of the kitchen window gathering supplies for their meal. She decided against any additional noise for her headache’s sake. Kai was on his fourth rendition of the _Happy Days_ theme song.

Bonnie walked behind the bar to approach the window, food tickets still lining the frame. “How’s my burger?” She interrupted his singing.

“Working on it!” Kai sang out.

She couldn’t help but smile. “Can I help?”

“Oh no, I don’t think so.” Kai leaned into the window. “Lots of professional grade knives back here. I can’t trust you.”

“I thought knives were _your_ thing?” Bonnie meant to sound sarcastic, but even she could hear the flirtation in her tone. Kai picked up on it too.

“Yeah…guess your right.”

Bonnie started to feel warm even though she was far from the grill. She spotted a mini-fridge in her periphery. “Want a beer?”

“Please.” Kai’s mouth was very dry at the moment.

Two beers later, Kai was watching enamored as Bonnie polished off her quarter-pounder. They were seated at the bar, an attempt for Bonnie to eat without his eyes on her. Kai sat sideways, facing her, bits of food dropping onto his lap as he ate. She should’ve known Kai wouldn’t be so easily deterred.

“You like my burger.” He stated matter-of-factly.

Bonnie finished the last bite and stuffed a couple of fries into her mouth for good measure. “Mmhmm.” She sounded over her chewing. Kai fixated on the bit of ketchup on her index finger. She demurely popped the digit into her mouth to suck it clean before taking a long swig of beer. Kai did the same.

“Thank you.” Bonnie swiveled her stool to face him. “For the hangover cure.”

“You’re welcome.” Kai was unmoving in his seat. “And I changed my mind.”

Bonnie leaned away. “…about what?”

“I would like to talk about what happened last night.”

“Ugh, fuck me.” Bonnie mumbled under her breath before downing the rest of her beer. She left her seat to grab more.

Kai followed her with his eyes. “That’s exactly what I was hoping to do, but then I got the impression that maybe that wasn’t exactly what you—”

“Can we please, _please_ not have this conversation right now?” Bonnie held two beer bottles in each hand.

Kai was silent a moment. “I made you a cheeseburger.” Bonnie pouted. “And fries.”

“Fine.” She returned to her seat and handed Kai a beer. “Truth or truth?”

Kai was momentarily confused. “Truth?”

Bonnie locked her eyes on his. “Last night, when you got all Hannibal and then siphoned from me…was that on purpose?”

Kai blinked. “No…no! That was an accident.”

Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

“Alright, it sometimes happens if I get a little too excited, and it’s not my fault you’ve got that pretty face and hot body and delicious magic just radiating—”

“Focus.”

“Right.” He took a long swig of beer. “No, I didn’t. And I’m sorry for hurting you — you know, when I siphoned from you — not when I was kicking your ass around the living room. We both know _you_ started that.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but laugh. “Wonderful apology.”

“Truth or truth?” Kai asked.

“Let me see…truth.”

Kai paused. He couldn’t ask if she was scheming a way to stab him in the back again. _Like she’d be honest about that anyway._ He needed to be strategic about this.

“Did you actually want to kiss me?” He blurted. _Dammit!_

Bonnie was caught off guard as well. “What?”

“You were really drunk, and I had you pinned down pretty good. I’ve seen enough movies where the femme fatale’s got her back against the wall, so she uses her feminine wiles to seduce—”

“No, that’s not it.” Bonnie cut him off. He looked at her expectantly as she took a long drink. “I wanted to kiss you.”

“Why?”

“It’s my turn now, actually.” She reminded him.

“Why?” Kai spoke assertively. It had been weeks since she’s seen his face this cold. Bonnie clenched her thighs tighter together.

“Because I wanted to.”

— - — - — - — -

The game went on until the sun started to set. Bonnie drove them back to the house. Kai was the first to reach the front door, but he didn’t open it. When she reached for the doorknob, Kai blocked her. She looked up confused. The wind blew the loose curls around her face. He gently tucked a strand behind her ear.

They had been telling truths to one another all night. First about their “big sexy fight” (Kai’s words) and then all about their favorite things from TV sitcoms to vending machine snacks. It was the closest he’s felt to her and absolutely no weapons were involved. This was basically date night, and this moment right here was that golden part of the romantic comedy. Not to mention, Bonnie _wanted_ to kiss him. Kai was feeling pretty damn confident.

Bonnie could read the look in his eyes. She could feel herself beginning to sweat. When he leaned in, eyes locked on her lips, Bonnie panicked. She was far too sober for this.

“I’m gonna take a shower.” She booked it inside and headed straight for her room.

— - — - — - — -

An hour later, Bonnie lay awake in her bed. She had just masturbated. For the second time if she included the incredible shower head in the bathtub earlier. It wasn’t enough.

Her mind kept replaying all the things Kai said that night. It was the most open she had ever seen him. She started to note new things about him, the little quirks that came naturally, not just the obnoxious behavior he used to keep people away. Every now and then she’d be reminded of his family. That gruesome murder.

She wondered at what point did she stop seeing her supernatural friends as killers? She wondered at what point did she fool herself into believing their violence was more justified? Life in a small town had always been black and white for Bonnie. But she was a witch. She and her friends were the very shades of gray themselves.

Bonnie squirmed on top of the covers. She felt like she was really on the verge of a philosophical breakthrough but was too damn horny to focus. Why was she denying her primal instincts? Her vampire friends certainly wouldn’t hesitate to hookup with the hot villain they had obvious sexual chemistry with.

And on that thought, Bonnie crept out into the hallway towards Kai’s room. She twisted the knob carefully, opening the door just enough to slide inside.

She tiptoed to the side of the bed opposite Kai, internally steeling herself to make direct eye contact with his very crazed, very _open_ eyes, but was instead met by an oddly peaceful face. He slept on his back, bedsheet half covering his body, the comforter kicked to the floor by the looks of it. He was sleeping in nothing but his boxers, an instant reminder of his dare from last night. The thought sent a flare of heat down towards her center. She lifted the corner of the sheet and slipped under the covers.

“Kai,” she spoke quietly, gently shaking his shoulder. “Kai, wake up.”

A low groan and then his eyes slowly opening to Bonnie’s small frame hovering beside him.

“ _Bonnie?_ ”

A flash of fear ran through Kai’s spine at the unexpected visit. Bonnie sensed it and rubbed his chest soothingly. After a few moments, she could feel Kai’s heartbeat begin to settle. She looked back to his face. Kai was watching her intently, pupils blown wide from the darkness in the room or maybe the warm hand rubbing circles across the expanse of his naked chest.

_He really is cute._ The thought made her smile to herself.

“Don’t move.” She whispered. She could feel his heartbeat accelerate again as she carefully threw a leg over his torso to straddle his hips. She slowly traced his jawline with a lone finger, then moved on to trace his pouty bottom lip. She paused there and Kai held his breath as her tongue quickly darted out to wet her lips.

Bonnie leaned forward until her parted lips brushed against his. She closed her eyes and settled into his hips more comfortably, mouth ghosting across his lips once more. Kai watched Bonnie through lidded eyes as she captured his lips in a soft kiss. She pulled away and cupped his reddening cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb. When she leaned in again, Kai shut his eyes and parted his lips to better receive her next kiss.

Bonnie melted into his chest as Kai’s tongue brushed against hers. She titled her head and opened her mouth wider to receive more of him. Kai brought her closer with a hand to her upper back while the other gripped her bare thigh. Bonnie moaned into the kiss, feeling his cock grow stiffer beneath her. Their lips separated with a resounding smack in the darkness.

Kai looked lost with the sudden separation, but Bonnie’s soft smile remained. She sat up, her damp center briefly rubbing against the bulge in Kai’s boxers. Kai kept her steady with both hands on her thighs. Bonnie crossed her arms to lift the tank top over her head, large brown orbs falling into view.

Pale fingers raised to her breasts, first lightly tracing the bruising from his bites at the top of her breasts. Bonnie’s smile faded, but her eyes remained bright as she gazed down at Kai.

He brought his hands down to cup each breast, lightly weighing them in his hands.

“You know, if I had known the only thing between me and _these_ was a cheeseburger, I would’ve—” A finger over his mouth cut him off.

“Don’t speak.” Bonnie whispered.

“Absolutely.” He mumbled around her finger.

“Kai!” She said sternly.

Kai’s mouth broke into a smile. He looked up into her eyes and brushed his thumbs across her nipples. Bonnie’s face relaxed instantly. Kai repeated the action and she breathed out shakily. Sitting up slightly, he began to massage her breasts in earnest, fingers pinching and pulling on her dark, taut nipples. Bonnie closed her eyes and arched her back, bending up into his exploratory hands.

Kai brought one arm around to her back as he sat up fully to suck a hardened nipple into his mouth. Bonnie moaned again as his tongue circled one nipple and ran across her chest to treat the other with the same level of attention. She began to roll her hips over his clothed erection, incredibly turned on by the tit play. Kai grunted in response and let her nipple go with a soft pop.

Bonnie pushed Kai on his back and brought her hand down to gently squeeze his cock through his boxers.

“May I?” She whispered.

Kai hurriedly slid his boxers down his legs and she pulled them off the rest of the way. His cock was more intimidating up close, but Bonnie was way too turned on to back out now. She brought her hand to the base and squeezed more firmly this time, fingers lingering over the prominent veins. Kai exhaled heavily, internally willing himself from cumming too soon. Bonnie began to stroke his cock, spreading his precum around his mushroom head with her fingers and massaging his balls with her other hand.

When Kai began to pant due to her ministrations, Bonnie looked into his eyes.

“Do you want to cum right now?” Bonnie leaned into him once more, hard nipples grazing his chest and sending shockwaves straight to his weeping dick. She whispered directly into his panting mouth. “Or would you rather cum inside me?”

“Yes.”

He didn’t specify, but Bonnie didn’t care. Her pajama shorts were already ruined. She moved to pull them down, but Kai stopped her. He sat up and tucked his long fingers into the waistband, carefully sliding the soft jersey material down her thighs. When he saw the wetness sparkling on the dark curls around her clit, he licked his lips unconsciously.

Bonnie lifted one leg at a time to slide off her shorts, before straddling him once more. She pressed another open kiss to his lips and Kai opened his mouth to receive her. He hungrily ran his hands down her naked back to the swell of her round ass. Bonnie broke the deep kiss.

“Feel me, Kai.”

Kai squeezed her ass in response and reclaimed her mouth. Bonnie brought both hands to his face.

“Not with your hands.” Bonnie whispered into his ear. “Close your eyes.”

Kai’s hands slowed to a stop on her back. She could feel a different kind of tension emanating from him, his fight-or-flight response kicking into gear.

“Please, Kai.” She rolled her hips back, wet lips sliding across his stiff cock. “Close your eyes.”

Kai shut his eyes tight. This may very well be revenge from the previous night, and if it was, he’d remain grateful that at the very least he got to feel Bonnie Bennett’s wet pussy on his dick before she cursed him to live alone for another eternity. And he — just speaking for the moment — was sure that _that_ was more than worth it.

“Now, _really_ feel me.”

Again, Kai focused on the heat straddling his hips, before moving to the soft bosom pressed closely against his chest. He trailed his fingertips up her back and Bonnie brought her mouth to his neck.

“Reach out, Kai.”

Kai spread his fingertips, feeling the magic radiating off of Bonnie’s hot skin. On instinct, he pulled at it slightly. Bonnie winced, but kept pressing open kisses to the side of his neck.

“Don’t pull, just feel it.” Bonnie instructed before suckling his neck once more.

With his eyes still closed, Kai began to follow the flow of her magic across her skin out into the room. He could sense her magic rapidly filling up the bedroom, pressing into the corners and curling up to the ceiling. Tendrils of magic gathered around the lightbulbs above, playing with the filaments inside. He breathed in deeply and felt whispers of Bonnie’s magic swirling in his lungs. He exhaled and opened his eyes.

Bonnie was posed above him. As he opened his mouth to say something, Bonnie rolled her hips and sat back, taking his cock halfway into her dripping pussy. They both inhaled sharply and closed their eyes. Kai was the first to recover. He brought his hands to her hips and pushed her down and back as he thrusted up, hard and swift.

“Oh!” Bonnie exclaimed, hand bracing herself on his chest. “Just… just a second.”

Kai’s brows furrowed. _Did I hurt her again?_

“It’s just… been a while, you know?” Bonnie steadied her breath and relaxed her center, adjusting to his girth.

“Same here.” Kai said breathlessly.

“No talking.” Bonnie brought her mouth back to Kai’s. He kissed her eagerly, one hand splayed on her lower back while the other sunk into her hair. Bonnie raised and lowered herself on his thick shaft slowly, savoring the feeling of being filled up in this way. Kai moaned into her mouth and she ran her tongue across his bottom lip after each one.

“Fuck me, Bonnie, fuck me!” Kai pleaded.

Bonnie pushed herself up, using Kai’s chest for leverage, thighs clamped to his sides as she found a rhythm. Kai basked in the stunning image that was Bonnie riding him, full tits bouncing in time with the rhythm from her hips. He brought one hand up to her breasts, groping them alternatively.

“Oh, fuck me, you’re beautiful!” Kai exclaimed.

“Shhh!” Bonnie leaned down and began to rock her hips back and forth, groaning at the feel of his cockhead deep within her. She spread her knees further apart and rolled her hips more intensely, trying to create some more friction below. As if reading her mind, Kai’s fingers found her clit and began to rub the swollen nub back and forth. Bonnie let out a moan in an entirely new octave. Spurred on by his fingers, Bonnie began to bounce again, sensing the telltale tension deep in her core that an orgasm was close. She bit down on her lip and rode for it, curly tendrils of hair scattered over her eyes.

Kai brought his unoccupied hand to her ass and squeezed, fingers slipping into the crack. A soft shock as he accidentally tugged at her magic, and then stars as Bonnie’s orgasm hit with more force than she was expecting.

“Ohhh, oh, oh….” Bonnie’s eyes slipped shut as she moaned into his chest, hips locking up as her walls contracted on Kai’s dick.

“Oh, shit! You’re coming!” Kai’s hands found her hips again to maintain the rhythm for her.

“Dammit, Kai.” Bonnie couldn’t lift her head up, still riding out the aftershocks of her release.

Kai caged her in with his arms and thrusted up harshly again.

“Fuck!” Bonnie exclaimed, his cock finding a new depth inside her.

“Shhh! No talking.” Kai whispered. He spread his legs and brought his knees up to thrust aggressively up into her soaking wet cunt. Bonnie cried out, hands trapped on his chest.

She shut her eyes and focused on the man moving beneath her. Her magic latched onto his lust and began to pull. The power swirling in her chest and pumping into her hot core made her sigh indulgently. Kai’s arms tightened at the sound. She could feel his siphoning power brushing against her magic.

Bonnie looked up into Kai’s tense face. She could tell he was holding back. She strained her neck up to reach his panting mouth. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and suckled softly. Kai’s focus slipped and he ripped at her magic. Bonnie drew in a sharp breath through her nose and released his lip.

“Gentle!”

“Uh…what?” Kai’s grip loosened on her waist.

“No, my magic.” Bonnie ran her fingers over his nipples. “You gotta pull gently, Kai.”

Bonnie reclaimed his mouth for another kiss, and let her magic draw from him once more. She could feel the moment his power penetrated into hers and began to funnel. Kai moaned and Bonnie lapped up the sound with her tongue again.

Kai held onto the back of her neck as his lips crashed into hers over and over again. They found a new leisurely pace, Bonnie taking the lead while Kai matched her downward thrusts, soaking up little coils of magic with his fingertips as her drenched pussy raised and lowered on his incredibly hard member.

Bonnie came again, soaking in the feel of both his large cock and his intense desire filling inside her. Kai continued to pull on her magic until the feel of her essence sinking into his fingertips and enveloping his dick was too much. He came with a shallow grunt, hips stuttering from his release inside of her. His eyes rolled back as he jerked within her walls.

Bonnie began to kiss his face, pressing her lips softly to his cheek, his chin, his neck. Kai shivered against her. He felt himself falling asleep and tightened his hold on her instinctively. The last thing he felt was the tip of Bonnie’s nose, slightly colder than the rest of her, nuzzling into his neck.

_Totally worth it._


	7. Sugar's on the Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m excited about this update! Took me a while to post because I started working on the the final chapters to better work out the story arc. Shit still might not make a lot of sense lol, but my focus is on the emotional development of Bonkai in this fic.
> 
> Thanks to everyone following this story! Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> sweet dreams,  
> disconapnoir

The smell of buttermilk biscuits was rapidly filling up the kitchen. Bonnie stared blankly at the kitchen timer ticking down the last minute of the bake. She got up early to cook breakfast and found herself constantly slipping into replays of her night with Kai. She grazed her fingertips over her hips. There was some slight discoloration from his grip, but she wasn’t complaining. Her fingertips briefly dug into the bruises and the flash of discomfort shot straight to her center at the memory. She moaned softly.

The timer shrilled, interrupting her thoughts. Bonnie didn’t move a muscle as she let her magic open the oven door and move the freshly baked biscuits to the granite countertop. She had been using her magic to whip up a Southern-style breakfast in record time. Nearly an hour of flexing her power and she was no where near exhausted. In fact, between the several orgasms, heavy sleep, and increased power, Bonnie felt better than she had in months. Years actually. And somehow Kai was to thank.

She had spent exactly 30 seconds freaking out when she woke up to Kai’s face snuggled between her naked breasts, his arms wrapped tightly around her torso. The events of last night and the feelings they provoked were too fresh in mind for Bonnie to be in denial about the situation, but it didn’t mean she was happy about it.

_‘I fucked Malachai Parker!’ Bonnie thought harshly. ‘How could I be this stupid?’_

_Beneath her chin, Kai snored softly into her bosom, unaware of her increasing heartbeat._

_‘I need to get the fuck out of here.’_

_Bonnie gently pushed his shoulders back and eased herself away. She managed to loosen his arms before Kai’s groggy voice startled her still._

_“Okay, okay. Alright…” Kai’s eyes remained closed as he spoke in his sleep. “It’s your turn now.” He moved to lie on his back and took Bonnie with him, tucking her into the crook of his arm. “Give me a good dare this time.”_

_‘He’s dreaming about us!’ The thought made Bonnie giggle._

_“Yeah, I am pretty cute.” He mumbled. Bonnie tensed._

_“…Kai? You awake?” She whispered._

_“No, you’re the cutest…No, you are…” Kai trailed off before his breath deepened once again. Bonnie laid against him for a moment. She told herself she was just waiting until he was deep asleep before sneaking out. Maybe she was also appreciating the warmth just a moment more. She held her breath and slowly sat up. Kai’s arm fell from her gently. He remained asleep as Bonnie left the bed and slid out the bedroom door._

Bonnie shook her head and made her way to a cabinet to grab coffee mugs. She needed to use her hands to keep her mind from wandering back to Kai’s bed.

As if sensing her mental escape, Kai’s eyelids fluttered open, limbs sprawled out across the queen sized bed. Something was different. He took quick inventory of his limbs and extremities. _Everything accounted for._ He was in the same room, so no doubt still trapped in his prison world. _Check._ The faint smell of bread and coffee wafting in from the vents. _Bonnie must be cooking._

_Bonnie!_ Kai jumped out of bed and took in his surroundings. There on the floor, half-tucked beneath the disheveled comforter was Bonnie’s pajama shorts.

_I fucked Bonnie Bennett!_

Something flared inside his chest at the thought. It was magic. Her magic. _I siphoned Bonnie Bennett!_ Kai’s grin slowly formed on his bright face. He nodded to himself while he brought her soiled shorts to his nose. _And she LIKED it!_

_Or was it a trap?_

Kai dropped the shorts. There was only one way to find out, and the sooner he confronted her the better. He threw on a pair of boxers and a white tee before hurrying down the stairs and into the kitchen. He froze once again in the doorway. _That must be the robe that belonged to the missus._

Bonnie was in a short, pink silk robe, her back to him as she lifted biscuits out the pan and into a napkin lined basket. Her hair was tied up in a blue, satin scarf. She sensed Kai in the doorway but wasn’t ready to face him just yet. She was appalled to find herself almost embarrassed by the situation. She had no clue how to handle “the morning after.” Despite her girlfriends’ sexual exploits, neither Caroline nor Elena ever divulged the details of handling the morning after “sleeping with the enemy.” Bonnie hoped she wasn’t doing too much, but her situation with Kai was so much more complicated. The number one priority was finding a way to trust each other enough to work together again and get the hell out of here. And that’s exactly what the purpose of this breakfast was about.

Bonnie spun around gracefully, her front covered in a green apron, carrying the biscuits to the roundtable opposite the kitchen island. “Morning.” She smiled self-consciously.

Kai’s eyes were wide and blank. Bonnie found herself stuck inside them for a moment.

“Um…” She broke the silence. “You want some coffee?”

Kai nodded minutely.

“Alright then…” Bonnie turned to go fill both their mugs. “You can have a seat. I’m just finishing up the last of it.”

Kai tore his eyes away from Bonnie’s form to assess the items on the table. Biscuits, various jams and jellies, a pot of what looked like white rice, and a tray stacked with some kind of fried patties.

“How do you like your eggs?” Bonnie called over her shoulder.

He cocked his head to the side but said nothing.

“Fried eggs go best with salmon croquettes, in my opinion, but I can scramble them or make them over easy if you’d like.” Bonnie looked over at him.

He shrugged his shoulders, unblinking.

“Fried it is.” She cracked four eggs onto the large skillet. She rubbed her hands off on the apron before handing Kai his coffee mug.

He closed the distance between them to take the cup and looked down at her face. There was a slight lift to her cupid bow lips. A sparkle in her eyes that was somehow innocent and threatening all at once.

“Sugar’s on the table.” Bonnie returned to the stove.

Kai slowly moved to his seat. He poured a heaping amount of sugar into the mug and stirred it with a butterknife.

“I figured since you cooked dinner for me, I could cook breakfast for you.” Bonnie spoke while she watched the eggs begin to crisp around the edges. No response from Kai.

“I got a craving for my Gram’s cooking so I whipped up a few of her Southern favorites.” She slid the eggs onto two separate plates and carried them over to the table. “The croquettes have a little kick to them, just a heads up, and I know it sounds weird, but we usually put a little butter and sugar on the rice.”

Kai continued to stare silently.

“Yeah, I know, but I promise if you’re a fan of sugar you’ll be a fan of this.” She sat down carefully, tucking the short robe under her bottom. “And I know you’re a fan of sugar.”

Kai briefly nodded.

_What is wrong with him? He’s the rambling one, not me!_ Bonnie thought angrily. “I think you’ll like it.”

Kai took a slow drink of coffee, eyes never leaving hers.

“Of course, I won’t be offended if you don’t want to eat anything.” Bonnie held onto her coffee mug tightly.

“We had sex.” He almost sounded upset.

“Uh…yeah…” Bonnie was feeling more and more self-conscious.

“You snuck into my room last night. We had sex.” Kai nodded in confirmation. “And now you’re making me breakfast.” He gestured to the table.

“…Yes.” She froze in her seat.

“Did you poison the food?” Kai asked.

Bonnie’s eyebrows rose. “What? No!”

“So you poisoned the coffee.” He tossed the mug behind him. It shattered on impact.

“No, I didn’t poison anything!” Bonnie backed up from the table as Kai rose from his seat.

“What are you up to, Bonnie? Fattening me up before the slaughter, huh?”

“I’m not fattening— _what?_ Kai, you just need to calm down.” She stood to her feet, trying to defuse the situation.

“I know feminine wiles when I see them!” He gestured to her attire.

“Dammit, Kai! It’s just breakfast!” She shouted. Kai remained frozen, staring her down. Bonnie exhaled heavily. “Alright, fine.” She began to untie the apron from around her waist. “I wanted to wait till after we ate, but I should’ve known you’re too paranoid for that.”

Bonnie lifted the apron off her neck and threw it down. Kai could see her nipples pointing through the thin, shiny fabric of the robe. It made him all the more angry. Angry and horny.

She stood with her hands on her hips, eyes fixed on Kai but looking past him, into oblivion. She really was counting on a full-stomached Kai, a little lethargic from all the butter and fat in the food. He might receive her proposal a lot better if so. Despite last night, he clearly didn’t trust her fully. She had hoped a civilized meal might lower his defenses. Bonnie could handle another throw down, but she didn’t want to lose whatever progress they had made.

“The silence isn’t really helping your case.” Kai brought her back to reality.

“You know I came into my powers much later than most.”

Kai was tense but he managed to nod.

“My Grams taught me everything she could in the time she had left. And when she died I was on my own. I read every grimoire I could find. Every history book. Every old, handwritten letter. I practiced. I meditated. And every now and again when my alcoholic vampire friend pulled his head out of his ass, he would teach me what he knew. But I was always on my own…” Bonnie paused to take a deep breath. She could feel the pain of the past year creeping up her spine.

Kai watched her struggle to continue, increasingly curious about where this was going.

“When you came into your power, your family rejected you. You’ve always been on your own, too. They should’ve helped you. Your parents…they should’ve taught you how to control it. How to grow from it. You’re a supernatural rarity after all. That’s pretty damn special.”

Kai could hear every word she was saying, but the message wasn’t quite computing. “Get to the point, Bonnie.”

Bonnie smirked at the irony. She moved around the table to stand toe to toe with Kai.

“There’s no way we’re getting that ascendant to work if we keep fighting each other. Literally and figuratively.” She took his hand into hers. “Kai…I’m going to teach you how to siphon without giving yourself away. You’ll learn how to take what you need and keep a continuous reserve of magic at your disposal without bottoming out and leaving a trail broken and pissed off witches in your wake. I’m gonna make you the bad ass Gemini siphoner you should’ve been.”

Bonnie stepped closer, chest brushing his. “And you’re going to teach me everything you know about the craft. Every spell. Every potion. Every witch, coven, and legend. You’re gonna make me the bad ass Bennett witch I was always meant to be.”

Kai had the biggest hard-on he’d ever had in either life, on the inside or outside.

“Really, Kai?” Bonnie whined, pulling away. She could feel his erection on her stomach. He yanked her back into his chest.

“Deal.”

Bonnie’s smile was dazzling. “Deal.”

Kai brought his hand to her neck. “Now, do you mind if I eat…”

Bonnie looked over at the table of food. “Oh, right! Yeah, we’ll eat and then I’ll tell you all about my theory on—”

Before she could finish, Kai bent forward and lifted Bonnie off her feet by the back of her thighs. Kai used his new magic to push the food out the way before slamming Bonnie onto the table. The breath was temporarily knocked from her lungs.

“It’s like you said, Bon.” Kai untied her robe but didn’t part the fabric. “I am a fan of sugar.”

“Gross—” Bonnie’s grimace quickly turned into an “o” face as Kai slide a finger inside her. She was already wet.

“Commando, huh?” He sucked the digit into his mouth. Bonnie knew better now to keep her mouth shut.

“I eat now. You eat later.” And that was the only warning she got before he pushed her legs apart and descended on her. Bonnie gasped as his tongue ran a trail up her slit. Her eyes fluttered shut as he began to lap at her clit, hot breath caressing hot flesh. Not wanting to miss another moment, Bonnie opened her eyes and brought a hand to Kai’s head. He groaned at the contact and leaned up to kiss her palm.

“I’ve wanted to taste you ever since you put your hand on my chest.” He mumbled into her hand before returning to her pussy.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you ever since you called Damon a white noise machine.” She laughed breathlessly.

Kai looked up beneath his lashes. He returned his middle finger to her wet core and pumped slowly. He licked her juices off of his lips, grinning devilishly. “If you had told me that then, I would’ve bent you over that map right then and there.”

“Nothing stopping you now.” She said slyly.

With that, he pulled her off the table and spun her around. He bunched up the hem of her robe, dragging his hands up to grope her breasts half spilling from the fabric. With a flex of magic his boxers fell away. He took his time sliding into her cunt. They both groaned at the contact. He began to pump slowly, fingers tweaking her nipples through the slippery fabric. Bonnie leaned her head back, arching into his gentle strokes.

“Please, Kai…” Bonnie moaned. “Fuck me already.”

Kai picked up the pace instantly, hips snapping up and slapping against her ass with each thrust. The smack of skin on skin echoed in the spacious kitchen. Bonnie widened her stance to meet his thrusts, one hand gripping his t-shirt while the other braced the wooden table.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Bonnie began to chant, eyes squeezed shut as he impaled her over and over again.

“Shh, shh, shh…” Kai whispered into her ear, one hand wrapping around her throat. The deja vu hit them both simultaneously.

Kai began to pump into her furiously and Bonnie could feel the tension building in her core. She came on a whimper, falling face first into the table as she rode out her orgasm. She pressed her cheek into the woodgrain, the muffled sound of jars and glasses rattling in her ear with each thrust. He continued to piston in and out, fingers moving from her throat up to her face. Bonnie took his middle finger into her mouth and suckled.

“Fuck, Bonnie!” Kai exclaimed, watching her lazily lick his fingers. Her scarf had unraveled, tendrils of hair pointing to the various jars on the table. And that’s when he saw it. There, right beside Bonnie’s head was an unopened jar of strawberry jam. All this house had was grape jelly. He had checked the kitchen thoroughly yesterday. Bonnie must have left the house to find his favorite jam. The realization made him cum instantly.

The two of them stayed bent over the kitchen table as they caught their breath. When Kai felt his dick slipping from her warm depths, he finally stepped away. Bonnie turned to face him on wobbly legs. He wiped the drool from her cheek with his hand.

“Oh!” Bonnie lifted a hand to her mouth embarrassed.

Kai smiled slyly.

“I’ll get you a second towel.”

_ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _

Bonnie watched transfixed as Kai took down a third helping of breakfast. Where the boy managed to put all this food, she didn’t know. A part of the prison world curse maybe. Bits of food and jam decorated his mouth, hands, and the apron she forced him to wear so he wouldn’t eat at the table half nude. He had accidentally burned his boxers down to scraps.

“This sweet rice stuff is really good.” He said, chewing on a mouthful. “And these fish crickets—“

“Croquettes.” Bonnie corrected patiently.

“—are delicious! I didn’t know you could cook like this.” He sighed contentedly then pointed a fork at her. “You’ve been holding out on me, Bonster.”

“I’m only really comfortable cooking when I have the kitchen to myself.” Bonnie poured herself another cup of coffee, thoughts wandering to her empty house back in Mystic Falls.

“I guess I’ll have to give you some space to work your magic in here more often.”

She rolled her eyes. “If you can manage that while you’re awake.”

“Well, talking to you is one of my favorite past times.” Kai stabbed another “fish cricket’ and dropped it onto his plate.

“I’m the only other person here.”

“Yes, but it’s no less true.” He chugged a glass of orange juice and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’ll always wanna hang with you, Bonster.”

A slight flush ran across Bonnie’s face. She suddenly became fascinated with the colorful mug in her hand. “You can’t possibly know that, but thanks for the sentiment.”

“Oh, I know a lot of things. I’ve already shown you some of them.”

Bonnie looked up to meet his mischievous eyes from across the table. There was no hiding her blush this time. She fiddled with the plates and bowls on the table anyway.

“Don’t worry about clean up, Bon. I’ll put the leftovers in the fridge… try to anyway. I’d really like to revisit this later tonight.” He started to gather the items on the table.

“Are you sure? I mean, I threw a lot at you earlier—“

“And I threw it right back.” Kai interjected, winking at her.

“—and you probably have a lot of questions,” Bonnie continued, ignoring him. “And to be honest, so do I.”

“It can wait.” Kai moved to stand beside her. “You spent the whole morning cooking. Why don’t you go relax. Take a nap or a shower. Rinse the food out of your hair.” His long fingers quickly plucked a few bread crumbs trapped in her coils and popped them into his mouth.

“There’s food in my hair! Why didn’t you tell me? And goodness, Kai! That’s nasty!” Bonnie swatted his shoulder and pushed past him.

“Well, we were both busy at the moment, and I thought it was kind of cute. Good enough to eat, you know?” He grinned.

Bonnie shook her head. “This kind of behavior isn’t gonna fly in the real world. You’ll scare off all the girls you meet.”

“I’m not too worried about all that.”

“You will be once we get home.”

Kai set their plates down on the island. “When we get home?” He looked over at her cautiously.

“Yeah…when we get home.” Bonnie palmed the kitchen doorframe. “Meet me on the beach in an hour. We’ll get our game plan together.”

“Ma’am, yes ma’am.” He faux saluted before turning around to take the dishes to the sink. His pale ass and skinny legs fully exposed.

“Goodness…” Bonnie mumbled to herself as she exited the kitchen, cheeks burning once again. _What is it about that boy anyway?_

_What is it about that girl anyway?_ Kai thought as he wrapped up the leftovers and set them in the fridge. He had no idea why he was so ready to trust Bonnie’s word. Just a couple hours ago he was prepared for another death match. He wanted to blame that skimpy robe she was wearing, but Bonnie’s cutoff shorts and strappy tops never triumphed over his logic before. Of course he had never gotten to feel Bonnie skin to skin until last night. Her eagerness, her wetness, it infected him somehow.

After he agreed to the deal, he had watched her intently. The way her eyes would follow his every movement. The blush on her face whenever he flirted. The blush she thought he didn’t notice. He always knew he had an affect on her. Fear, disgust, and irritation mostly. This was completely different. Bonnie always moved in a way much wiser and stronger than her years, but this morning she looked every bit the smitten girl in the woods she told him about the night before last.

Kai smiled to himself. He had infected her, too.


	8. Are You Ready to be a Team Player?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was harder to write. This chapter was getting ridiculously long so I cut it in half. I hope to put up the next chapter much sooner than usual. 
> 
> Bonnie and Kai start working on their magic and Kai is feeling some feelings! Next chapter will explore Bonnie’s developing feelings.
> 
> sweet dreams,  
> disconapnoir

“Are you gonna do it or what?” Bonnie asked, patience starting to wear thin.

“I will! Just give me a minute…” Kai’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. He had been concentrating on her magic for the last few minutes, trying to siphon without obvious detection. It wasn’t going well.

“You’re trying too hard.” She admonished.

“Excuse me for trying to _not_ zap the life out of your hands.”

They were seated on a large blanket at the beach, on hour two of Kai’s siphon training. He sat crossed-legged across from Bonnie, hands lightly covering her open palms, eyes shut in concentration. He could feel the magic emanating from Bonnie, criss-crossing over the blanket and running across the tips of his hair like static electricity. The temptation to rip into it and drain it all away was pulsing in the front of his mind, generating a headache and oddly enough, a slight-erection. He’s always had masochistic tendencies.

“This would be so much easier with a spell.” Kai had always excelled at memorizing spells. He didn’t have a photographic memory, per se, but once he understood what the words were responsible for, what each line conjured or extinguished, he could commit the spell to memory. His mother used to call it his “one good gift.” His father called it a “talent wasted.” He wondered what Bonnie would think of it when her training began.

“I can feel your mind racing and it ain’t got nothing to do with this exercise.” She sassed.

“Hot _and_ psychic? I’m one lucky son of a — _bitch_!” Kai shouted, rubbing his forehead where Bonnie zapped him with her magic.

“The sooner you master this, the sooner we can leave this place, but you have to take it seriously.” Bonnie stood up to stretch out her legs. Kai watched her mahogany skin sparkle gold in the sunlight.

“You know, you have really long legs for a short person.” Kai reached out to hold her calf and Bonnie swatted his hand away. He reached out with his other hand.

“Now you sound like my ballet teacher.” She scowled.

“Yeah, what was she like?” Kai asked half-heartedly, mind focused on tracing the outline of her calf muscle with his index finger.

“Bitchy but effective. On your feet.” Bonnie’s no-nonsense voice was back.

“I’d rather be on my knees right — ow!” Kai was yanked to his feet roughly. “Im getting you back for that one.”

“I’m sure you will, after you learn how to siphon discretely. Now come on.” Bonnie held her hands out once again. Kai placed his above hers and closed his eyes.

“There might be a spell for this, but that doesn’t matter because I know you can do it. You’ve done it before. You just have to visualize this for yourself.” She spoke calmly. “Can you feel my magic?”

“Yeah I can feel it.” His mouth was already watering.

“What’s your first instinct? What’s your power telling you to do?” She asked.

“Drain it. Take it all.” Kai’s voice was breathy. Bonnie was ashamed at the flare of heat in her core at his words.

“And you absolutely could, but you won’t.” Bonnie stepped closer, looking up into his determined face. “You take what you need, which is just a little.”

Kai inhaled sharply and began to draw on the magic emanating from Bonnie’s open palms. She winced at the sting.

“Shit! Sorry…” Kai muttered under his breath.

“You’re ripping at it, but you’re not crunched for time. Your back isn’t against the wall.” Bonnie coached him through it. “You don’t have to be a vacuum. Be a sponge.”

It was a good mental image. Kai pictured Bonnie’s magic absorbing into his hands like water into a sponge. He exhaled slowly. It was working. He could feel her magic filling him up. Kai opened his eyes and was met with Bonnie’s flushed face, her breath unsteady as she leaned slightly forward.

“Does it hurt?” He asked cautiously.

“Umm no, it’s not painful, it just feels…raw. Kind of like…” Bonnie swallowed with some difficulty.

Kai could see her nipples hardening under her tank top. He let go of her magic immediately. Bonnie giggled nervously and ran her fingers across her scalp.

“That probably won’t fly with everyone, so we need to try it again.” She opened her palms up.

Kai was slow to smile as he placed his palms above hers. “Does it fly with you, Bonster?”

“Focus.” She snarked.

Kai closed his eyes and concentrated on the sounds of waves crashing on the shore just a few yards from them. He imagined Bonnie’s magic as a vast and fluctuating sea. He was swimming in her ocean. Kai inhaled slowly. _Just take what you need. Just take what you need._ He chanted the mantra in his head. He could feel it working, the magic gently flowing into him. He opened his eyes. Bonnie still had her eyes closed, the wind blowing the curly tendrils escaping from her topknot.

“How does that feel?” He smiled.

“What does that mean? Are you even trying this time?” Bonnie grimaced, looking up at him.

“Can’t you tell?” He asked.

Bonnie’s eyes went wide with the realization. “You’re doing it. You’re really doing it!” A warm smile blossomed on her face.

“I’m getting the hang out it now.” Kai’s smile grew bigger.

“I told you it was possible.” Bonnie’s eyes sparkled in excitement. Kai’s honest smile made his blue-grey eyes glow in the light. She smiled at the younger Kai peeking through his joyful expression. One blink and the coldness began to creep back into his stare.

“You said it felt like what before?” He asked innocently.

“Kai…don’t even think about it.” Bonnie interrupted, already backing away.

He began to advance on her. “What feels _raw_ exactly?”

“This is really immature, you know.” Bonnie’s tone was meant to be disapproving, but she sounded more like a schoolgirl. And just like a schoolgirl she followed her initial instinct to turn and run. Kai grabbed her by the arm and wrested her to the ground.

“I’m just practicing my many siphon techniques.” He spoke above her as she struggled half-heartedly. He knew she was just as curious about his power as he was.

“This was not what I meant.” She huffed beneath him.

“So, we already know I can do this—“

“Ah!” Bonnie winced as he pulled roughly at her magic.

“—but now we know I can do this, too.” Kai mellowed out the extraction. The burn turned into a harsh, tingly-sensation. Bonnie’s shoulders tensed as she bit down on her lip.

“How does it feel, Bonnie?” Kai asked, eyes dancing across her face.

“I don’t— it doesn’t— I can’t…” She struggled to use her words. The sensation was uncomfortable and strangely arousing. She’d be damned to admit that though. “I don’t like it!”

“You don’t like it, huh?” Kai leaned down to peck Bonnie’s lip. “Well I’m sorry to hear about that.” He began to kiss down her neck. “Maybe you’ll like this better.”

Just one phrase of Latin and Bonnie’s clothes ripped down the middle, undergarments and all.

“Kai! We’re supposed to be training!” She tried to reason with him while he used one hand to push the fabric apart, fingers caressing the exposed skin around her navel.

“That’s what I’m doing.” Kai brought his hand down to her folds, pleased to find her wet already. “So, she’s a bit masochistic, too.”

Bonnie was silent as his fingers spread her wetness around. He drove two fingers deep into her pussy to provoke a gasp.

“Why! I think she likes it after all.” Kai grinned.

“Mmmm,” Bonnie moaned, letting her eyes slip shut. “I hate it when you talk in third person.”

“She doesn’t mean that.” Kai leaned down to kiss Bonnie’s open mouth, fingers working her g-spot with quick, measured strokes. When she began to pant against his mouth, he picked up the pace. Her back arched up off of the blanket, desperately pressing her hips down to better meet his hand. He could tell she was close.

“Bonnie…Bonnie look at me. Look at me!” He demanded. Bonnie’s eyes flew open, no doubt ready to give him a piece of her mind for the interruption.

“What—” Her exclamation was cut off. Kai focused his drawing power into the hand currently knuckles deep inside of Bonnie’s vagina and siphoned _just right_. She slammed into her orgasm, vision blurred as her cunt squeezed Kai’s fingers. A gush of something warm shot out of her, coating her thighs and his hand. She moaned pathetically, eyes rolling to the back of her head. Sucking noises brought her back to reality.

Kai was posed above her, licking his digits indulgently, fluffy clouds rolling behind him. “Oh, she likes it alright. She really likes it.”

Bonnie exhaled tiredly. “I’m glad you’re getting a handle on your power.”

Kai grinned and pointed to Bonnie’s messy thighs. “I made you squirt.”

Bonnie covered her face with her hands. “ _Please_ , stop talking.”

“Sure thing.” He said, face lowering to clean up the mess he made.

— - — - — - — -

“You’re not even listening.” Bonnie rolled her eyes.

“Because it’s not even possible.” Kai called out from a pile of broken furniture across the room.

“I’ve been told that plenty of times before and it never stopped me.” She sat up from her own pile of rubble.

After another day of siphoning practice, the two retired to the house next door for a night of fighting spells. This mansion was much larger which provided additional rooms to hide in and plenty of priceless antiques to burn and smash to smithereens. Sometimes Kai would call time-out to go over more difficult spells. He’d illustrate what each component of the spell accomplished and what it required in return. Bonnie was thrilled by the hands-on learning and her genuine excitement was infectious. She could feel the pride radiating off of Kai with every successful incantation.

She had just set Kai on his ass for the second time, proving the magic lessons were already paying off. In fact, they inspired a pretty good idea. An idea she was trying to share with Kai to no avail.

“You see where that got you.” Kai had just finished plucking splinters from his forearms when a wooden shard knocked him on the head. “Ouch! Rude.”

“Only I’m allowed to joke about fucking myself over.” Bonnie sent another piece of wood flying at him that he redirected at the last moment.

“Yes ma’am.” Kai chuckled to himself as he laid back down in the debris.

Bonnie pushed herself up and leaned against an ivory column in the middle of the grand foyer. “I think it can be done.”

“The ascendant is a transporter, not a commercial pilot. It can’t drop us off at different destinations.” Kai rebutted.

Bonnie began to naw at her bottom lip. She figured the ascendant couldn’t do it on its own, but the right spell could do the trick.

“It’s just like you told me. Spells have a formula. We just have to find the right formula to rig the ascendant.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

Kai laughed from his spot on the floor. “ _Now_ she listens to me.”

“Because you’re actually on to something. You just can’t see it yet.” Bonnie strode over to where he lay on the floor. “I don’t want us to beam back to present day Long Island. And you being in Mystic Falls is no good for anybody.”

“I could be no good for _somebody_ in Mystic Falls.” Kai smiled manically, eyes dancing across the exposed skin from Bonnie’s ravished clothing.

“If we could create a spell that would land you in Portland and me in Mystic Falls at the same time,” Bonnie continued, ignoring him, “then we can guarantee two very important things.”

Kai grew sober at her tone. “What two important things?”

Bonnie kneeled beside him. “You’ll have your revenge and I won’t be anywhere near you to get in your way.”

Kai nodded silently. He didn’t disagree with her. Practically speaking, he’d rather not land in New York and spend however many days scheming up a way to travel to Portland and locate the coven and his remaining family members. Not to mention he still didn’t fully trust Bonnie, no matter how hot and fun she was at present. She’s spent a lot more time being the avenging superhero than the sexy, anti-hero. Who’s to say she wouldn’t be tempted to don her white hat once they made it back to the real world? Bonnie has really grown on him lately. He’d hate to have to put her down for interfering with his big plans. A “destination spell” wasn’t a bad idea actually.

Which is why he was infuriated that he hadn’t thought of it first.

“Earth to Kai.” Bonnie waved a hand over his face.

“Fuck off, Earth.” Kai deadpanned. She cracked a smile.

“It might take sometime to figure out, but I’m confident it can be done.” She maneuvered to straddle Kai’s hips. He placed his hands on her thighs, fingers burrowing into the ripped holes in her jeans.

“Three days of training and you’re the _supreme_ all of a sudden…” Kai muttered.

“I’m serious.” Bonnie reached up to shake some of the drywall out of his hair. “We’ll study hard and write the spell. If it’s a flop, then we use the ascendant as-is. Take our chances in New York.”

It was a solid plan. A win either way. Besides, she’d never be able to do it. There was still plenty of time with the Bennett witch left. He smiled with all his teeth. “Deal.”

“Deal…you weirdo.” Bonnie teased.

“Oh, I haven’t even begun to get weird today…” Kai switched their positions on the floor. Bonnie’s shrill laughter echoed throughout the empty mansion.

— - — - — - — -

Kai paused outside the office door. Bonnie had been in there for over an hour now working on the spell to rig the ascendant. She had been spending a few hours each day to work on it, usually during their magic lessons. Bonnie would share her notes and Kai would make edits. There was never much left to work with after those “edits.” She’d get mad at him and accuse him of purposefully shutting her down. He’d deny it and remind her that she’s still the “super senior” of rudimentary magic.

Then they would fight, which would inevitably lead to angry sex. The angry sex always gave way to a quiet moment of bliss that was usually interrupted by a thought Kai just couldn’t keep to himself. Sometimes they’d fight and then fuck again, but increasingly Bonnie has found his compulsory commentary more and more entertaining. She used to bite back a smile or roll her eyes. Now she would laugh out loud, green eyes crinkling at the edges. He had witnessed this honest laugh one time back in Mystic Falls when a severely inebriated Damon had a human moment of clumsiness. It felt good to inspire that laugh with his own charm.

But that didn’t mean he no longer pissed her off. After a few “unhelpful” comments earlier, Bonnie kicked him out of the office. The domesticity of it all made him laugh and try to kiss her which only served to piss her off more. 

The office door creaked open a just a sliver, breaking him out of his thoughts. Kai could feel the wisps of Bonnie’s magic flowing past the doorframe.

“Are you ready to be a team player?” Bonnie asked, closing one grimoire and reaching across the desk to grab another.

Kai gently pushed the door open with his index finger. “Are you?”

Bonnie glared up at him beneath her lashes but quickly deflated, remembering the whole cave incident just a couple of weeks ago. “Yes. Obviously.” She returned to the grimoire.

“Well so am I.” Kai crossed the room and collapsed into an arm chair opposite the desk. “Any progress?”

“Uhh…yeah.” Bonnie was busy scribbling in her notebook.

Kai already knew she figured out the spell. In fact, he’s known for about 36 hours now.

The thing is, this Bennett witch was a prodigy. He was already convinced of this when he witnessed the full extent of her fire. Her literal fire, and also that determined, bordering suicidal will power she wielded on the inside. But her intellect, her mental agility, was just as unprecedented. She took his magic lessons like a fish to water. The young Gemini witches he grew up with were always more preoccupied with executing spells, not studying them. Bonnie looked genuinely pleased to be learning about the history of witches and the ins and outs of spells, hexes, and curses. And he admits he felt pretty pleased to lecture her. Figures. The siphoner who can’t do, teaches.

So after six days of lessons, when Bonnie hands him a notebook with a spell he’s confident is sound, he’s over the moon happy. At least, he knows he’s supposed to be happy.

But the _other_ thing is, he had been entertaining a fantasy where the Bennett witch decides to leave with _him_. It was always a long shot. He had known that from the moment she trapped him with fire, but these last few days were promising. So promising, he fooled himself into thinking Bonnie would want the same. Kai was harshly reminded that — unlike him — Bonnie Bennett had a life waiting for her. Shitty friends who quite literally depended on her. Probably a neighborhood stray cat or grumpy old man who was always nicer in her company. She still had a college degree to earn. Drunken, one-night stands to scurry away from in the light of the morning. Student trips to Barcelona and Paris.

No one was waiting on Kai Parker, and he counted on this invisibility to easily slither his way back in. When Kai finally struck, not one Gemini witch would see it coming. This was his one and ultimate goal that he’s had years and years to think about without any input from a five-foot, two-inch witch.

“Kai!”

A spiral bound notebook was waving in front of his face. Kai took it with a tight smile.

“Well, let’s just take a look at this…” Kai crossed his legs and slouched further down in his seat.

Bonnie sat on the edge of the desk. “It’d be really cool if you could spend a little more time on the review. You know, like you actually _want_ to leave this place?”

Kai chuckled bitterly. _This is the one place we can be together._ He cursed himself for the thought. He peeks through his lashes to get a look at Bonnie perched on the desk in front of him. Her arms are crossed tightly under her amazing cleavage, gaze locked on the notebook in his hands. But he’s had plenty of time to learn how to read her. The excessive gnawing on her bottom lip, her left foot bouncing away. She’s nervous. And really cute. _God, I need to get the fuck out of here._

Kai put on his best contemplative face and skimmed the page. He pointed and said “Hmmm…” He double-tapped and said “Huh…” And then he raised his head and locked eyes with Bonnie.

“This just might work.” He tossed the notebook onto the desk.

Bonnie snatched it eagerly, eyes quickly scanning over her work. She really did it. They could go home.

Kai left his seat to go look behind the curtains draping the window. The eclipse had already passed. He turned back to Bonnie with a smile. “Good work, Bonster. This is our last night in the prison world.”


	9. If You Love Them, Let Them Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up! It’s Bonkai’s final night in the prison world and they’re about to do the most. Drunk Bonnie is back and Kai is only too happy to spend time with her.
> 
> We’re coming up on the final chapters. I appreciate everyone who’s kept up with this story so far. Thank you for your kind words. They really come through when I’m having a hard time finding them for myself.
> 
> sweet dreams,  
> disconapnoir

Their final night in the prison world started off innocently enough. They cooked an extravagant meal and toasted to their freedom with the fanciest bottles of champagne they could find. Bonnie caught him up on the major political and cultural changes that have happened since 1994. Kai was particularly excited about these “smart phones.” The massive research he could conduct in just a few minutes with a computer that fits in his cargo shorts — genius! Bonnie also told him cargo shorts were a no-go if he ever wanted to get laid again. Kai wasn’t very excited about that.

“They’re utilitarian.”

“They’re ugly.” She corrected.

“You seem to like them just fine.” He retorted.

“That’s because I know what’s inside of them.” She smirked.

After they were full and properly tipsy, Kai had asked Bonnie what she wanted to do. He already knew exactly how he’d like to spend his remaining hours in the prison world, but he was trying to play it cool. After all, Bonnie would soon be on a planet with plenty of fuck-able options. If she was already beginning to second guess her choices in the prison world, he didn’t want to egg those thoughts on. To his surprise, she replied by standing on top of the table, Doc Martins kicking the leftover food onto the floor. She held a champagne bottle above her head.

“Whatever the fuck we want!”

Kai grinned before he joined her on the table, lifting his own bottle up in the air.

“To doing whatever the fuck we want!”

They clinked bottles and tossed them back.

And thus began a destructive magic spree throughout the Hamptons. They flooded homes with sea water, launched trees through tall buildings, set fire to anything they could get their hands on. During a competitive game of “Simone Says” where they would quickly execute — or not execute — the complicated spell yelled out at them, Bonnie accidentally blew up a house just a half a block away. That’s when she suggested they take a break to catch their breath.

She refused to go back inside, however, preferring to stay in the street where she could watch their “handiwork.” So Kai parked a pickup truck in the middle of the burning street and laid a blanket out in the truck bed for the two of them to lounge on. Bonnie brought plenty of extra bottles of champagne to no one’s surprise. Even Kai had lost count at this point. They had plenty of time to nurse their hangovers with magic and an extra helping of starch before it was time to beam home.

And Kai was determined to enjoy every last remaining moment with Bonnie Bennett — who was currently spacing out, singing some song about “yawn-say on his mouth like liquor.”

“Bonnie?” He shook her shoulder to snap her out of her drunken haze. “What’s that you’re singing?”

“Beyoncé.”

“Who?”

Bonnie gave the saddest sigh he’s ever heard. “Don’t worry, you’ll learn when you’re back in the real world.”

“Cryptic…I like it.” Kai chuckled.

Bonnie gave him a lazy smile. “What are you gonna do when you get back?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten my dastardly plans already? It’s what attracted you to me in the first place.”

“It’s what _repelled_ me from you in the first place.” She deadpanned.

“That’s not how I see it.” He reached out to thumb one of her curls.

“I’m not talking about you making your coven suffer. What happens next?” She looked back up at him, a soft look in her eyes. “You’ll be a free man again. You can choose where you want to live, how you spend your time, what kind of people you want to surround yourself with…or, you know, visit every now and again.”

Kai gazed into Bonnie’s face. He couldn’t tell if she knew what she was implying, or if the alcohol and magical exertion had left her a bit loopy. He swallowed hard.

“I…guess I hadn’t thought about that part too much.” Kai sounded sincere. Maybe he was feeling a little out of it too.

“Well you should. You’re a lot of fun when you wanna be. Cute, too, despite the creepiness.”

Kai smiled at that.

“You’ll be drawing attention for sure. You’ll have options, is all I’m saying.” She mumbled the latter half into the champagne bottle.

“What about you?” Kai reached out to take the bottle. “What are you gonna do when you get back?”

Bonnie exhaled heavily. “I got a lot to take care of.”

“Damon’s alcoholism?”

Bonnie snorted loudly, doubling over in silent laughter. Kai smiled to himself for causing the reaction.

“No! I mean, it’s obviously a problem — vampire or not — but no. I got plenty of my own shit to attend to.” She finished tiredly.

“Yeah, like what?”

Everything from her friends to her dad to college to the supernatural threats that were sure to be lurking in Mystic Falls (even if the resident witch was M.I.A.) all ran through her mind. Her thoughts settled on Jeremy. It was the easiest tie of all her loose ends. Unfortunately.

“Jeremy.”

Kai’s eye twitched slightly at the name. “Oh, yeah? He’s still pulling on those heart strings, huh?”

“Oh, no! Well, not in that way. I kind of left us on a question mark when I disappeared. It’s time I officially closed that chapter of our lives.”

Kai was silent a moment. “So…you don’t love him anymore?”

“I still love him — I mean, I still have love _for_ him. That’s why I have to let him go.”

“I don’t understand…” He passed the champagne to Bonnie.

“Well… I care about him, a lot, but I know were not supposed to be together. It’s like they say…if you love them, let them go.” She tipped the champagne bottle up for another quick chug. She let out a particularly nasty burb and eagerly looked to Kai for a reaction, but he was staring off, contemplatively.

“They say what?” He asked, genuinely confused.

Bonnie’s eyebrows furrowed. “If you love them, let them go.”

“That is the silliest thing I’ve ever heard.” Kai laughed to himself. The sound coaxed a laugh from Bonnie, though she didn’t see where the humor was coming from.

“You never heard of that expression?”

“Not until now! What a stupid concept.” He took the bottle.

“Why is it stupid?”

Kai laughed harder at her question, coughing up some of the champagne that went down the wrong pipe. She shook her head in annoyance, but the smirk playing at her lips gave away her good humor.

“Please enlighten me, sociopath.”

Kai’s eyes briefly sparkled in that way they always did whenever someone acknowledged him for who he was at his best. He licked his lips clean before speaking. “I don’t have much to say.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes at that.

“If you love something — anything — you should hold on to it. As tightly as possible. For as long as possible.”

He passed the bottle back to Bonnie and watched her drink, eyes following the liquid leaking from the corner of her mouth, down her neck, and pooling into her cleavage.

“As long as possible?” Bonnie asked, clumsily wiping the liquid from her mouth.

“Self-preservation, obviously.” He shrugged. “You calculate the risks, you weigh the threats, and act accordingly.”

“You just got it all figured out, don’t you?” Bonnie leaned in, mockingly.

“Oh, Bonnie-Bon-Bonster. You know exactly what I mean.” He slid closer to her, hands caressing her thighs. Bonnie did nothing to conceal her soft sigh, the booze and magic stoking her libido.

“Mmmm…I’m not like you, Kai. I actually respect the agency of other people.”

Kai laughed boisterously at that. He tugged on her hips and Bonnie quickly rose to her knees and shuffled onto his lap. The truck bed rocked beneath them as she straddled his hips.

“How many times have you given your friends the slip so they wouldn’t get in your way? You calculated the risk. You understood what threatened you should your mission be a failure… or even a success. And then you acted. You did it with me.” Kai spoke with pride in his voice while trailing his fingers up and down her bare legs. “You’re a smart girl, Bonnie. A downright ruthless genius when you want to be.”

Bonnie blinked a few times as she gazed into Kai’s pensive face. He was eye level with her cleavage, hands on her exposed thighs, and yet his mind was somewhere else entirely. Whatever it was, Bonnie’s magic was responding to it fiercely. She couldn’t move away from him if she tried.

“Kai…look at me.”

His head rose slowly, the reflection of the fire burning beside them making his eyes appear deep and wet. The eyes of a sociopath. The eyes that witnessed the cold slaughter of his own flesh and blood, first-hand. The eyes that quickly flattened into black holes should anything not go his way. He had spent almost as much time alone in a prison world as he had on Earth. So why did she feel so strongly that they were kindred spirits? That this situation was some kind of karmic relationship? Kai Parker was everything Bonnie Bennett was not, and yet at times he could see her more clearly than anyone she’s called a friend her whole life.

And that’s when she remembers her Grams’s words, right before the light took her and Damon. Her Grams made arrangements for her well being. Bonnie had been so lost in her own personal hell of guilt and defeat that she forgot all about her Grams. The truth was, she landed in this prison world created specifically for Malachai Parker for a reason. Though she highly doubts it has anything to do with sitting on his lap and caressing his face.

“Don’t get me wrong, I could stare at your pretty face forever, but I thought leering was kind of my thing?” Kai joked.

Bonnie snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head. “Kind of?”

Kai smiled innocently, but she could feel the bulge growing in his pants. She ground down in his lap, listening intently to the exhale scraping against the back of his throat in response. Now _this_ is the feeling she’s comfortable with. It had been a while since she pulled from Kai. Bonnie found a lazy rhythm, hips slowly moving back and forth on his clothed erection. Kai exhaled again, out loud this time, and gripped her hips to assist. She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other gripped the champagne bottle.

Kai watched her drink, his pupils dilated but expression cold. His natural distrust alerted him that something important was percolating in Bonnie’s mind. “So…what thoughts were spinning in that insanely gorgeous mind of yours?”

“No.” She replied tartly. She closed her eyes and focused on the stiff bulge rubbing across her swollen clit trapped inside her bicycle shorts.

“No, you don’t want to share what you were just thinking?”

Bonnie shook her head. Her hands trailed up his chest and around the back of his neck, fingers stroking the back of his head as she dry humped his other one. Kai groaned and brought one hand to her lower back to pull her in closer.

“Do I have to dare you?” He huffed out.

Bonnie froze above him. Kai tried to grind against her, but she rose up on her feet.

“Get out the truck.”

He chuckled, looking up at her. The fire raged on just beyond her.

“No.”

Bonnie smiled and brought a hand up. Instantly, Kai was thrown from the truck into the street. He was still laughing as he slowly brought himself back to his feet.

“Well howdy there, Bonster.” Kai grinned widely, watching her hop out of the truck bed.

“Truth or dare?” Bonnie asked, crossing one leg in front of the other, hips swaying as she approached him in the middle of the street.

“Dare.”

She raised her hand again and sent Kai flying back into a large tree opposite the burning house. The breath was temporarily knocked from his lungs, but he still wheezed out a laugh once he regained it. He couldn’t help it. Aggressive Bonnie was one hell of a good time.

Bonnie came to stand under him. She grabbed the back of his neck and licked his mouth. Kai immediately moved to take control of her mouth but found his back was stuck to the tree. She giggled.

“I dare you to give me a show like you did in the kitchen.”

Kai grinned like a maniac. “If I remember correctly, I had a little help that time.”

“I do love to help.” Bonnie backed away from him slowly, fingers unbuttoning her large baseball jersey. Kai licked his lips as she slid it down her arms, exposing her black lace bra. With a mumble of Latin, she set the jersey on fire as it fell to the ground.

“Looks like I’m doing all the work here, Kai.”

Kai laughed giddily in response and quickly dropped his shorts to the ground. He wrapped a hand around his erect penis and began to stroke, long and slow.

“Fuck…your dick is so big.” Bonnie stared longingly at his blushing appendage.

He smirked. “You looked a little surprised that first time.”

Bonnie laughed out loud. “Yeah, I was.”

“Wound my ego why don’t you.”

“It seems to be having the opposite effect to me.” She said huskily, watching his long fingers work up and down his impressive shaft.

He smiled. “What can I say? You inspire me, Bonster.”

Bonnie felt that hungry churning in her chest at his words. She brought her hands behind her back to unclasp her bra, setting it aflame as it hit the ground. “What do I inspire?”

Kai was silent as his eyes narrowed onto her naked breasts.

“Kai?” Bonnie asked, hands going to her hips. Kai remained unresponsive, hunched over, stroking his cock with increased urgency. With flexed fingers she caused another house to explode behind her.

That got Kai’s attention. She walked back up to him, tits bouncing in the light of the fire surrounding them. She brought her mouth inches from his.

“What exactly do I inspire?” She whispered against his lips, magic already pulling at his desire.

Kai attempted to laugh but choked on the sound when he felt Bonnie’s magic tingle around his balls. “Ohhhh, Bon…you really don’t wanna know.”

“Oh, I really do, Kai.” She kissed his lips softly. He grunted when she pulled away.

“I was a big fan of _Nightmare on Elm Street_. I always fantasized about chasing a pretty girl from room to room, covered in blood.” They both thought about that violent chase after the cave incident. Bonnie looked down to trace the scar on her abdomen.

“So that was your horror movie bimbo fantasy?” She sassed.

“Never the bimbo. Only the smart ones…although I wouldn’t mind you in a white bra and panty set this time around.” Kai smiled down at her. “Really makes the blood pop.”

“Hmmm, I’ll see what I can do.” Bonnie slid her index finger down his shirt, unraveling the fabric. The singe of magic hardened Kai’s nipples. “But first, let’s see what you can do.”

And with that she slid down to her haunches. Her face was serenely calm as she stuck out her tongue and flicked it across his cock head, lapping up his precum.

“Fuck…” Kai braced himself as Bonnie took his full cock into her mouth. She moaned around him, enjoying the feel of his thick member on her tongue. Kai reached for her head, but his hands were quickly pulled up and pinned above him. “Now that’s not fair, Bonster.”

Bonnie pulled his dick from her mouth and stroked it firmly. “What are you gonna do about it?” She smiled sweetly as she brought her hands to her tits, teasing her nipples with her fingers while Kai’s hands twitched useless against the tree bark.

“You shouldn’t ask that question, Bonnie. I’m going to be a free man soon.” He panted as he watched her play with her tits. “I’ve got a lot more _enthusiasm_ than usual.”

“So do I.” Bonnie looked up into his eyes as she pushed her breasts together and nestled them under his hard cock, wet with her saliva. “So why don’t you tell me about it?”

Kai’s laugh sounded deranged. “Now, you want me to talk?”

“It is our last night.” She held his eyes as she rubbed his cock with her tits. Kai squatted slightly to better thrust between them.

“Shit, Bon…there’s so much I still wanna do to you. You have no idea.” His voice was deeper than usual, burning with need as he fucked her breasts. When his flushed cock head hit her stubborn chin, she would dart out her tongue for a quick taste. Everything in his vision was fire and smoke except for Bonnie’s pretty face and her large, brown nipples.

“Mmmm…guess you’d rather show me, huh?” She asked innocently.

Kai nodded aggressively in response.

“Then we better get to it.” With that, she took his dick back into her mouth and began to suck him in earnest. With a flick of her wrist she released his hands, which found the back of her head immediately. He began to thrust into her mouth, cock hitting the back of her throat and making her gag. Bonnie’s eyes began to water while his rolled to the back of his head. With his head thrown back he listened closely to the wet, slurping noises sounding over the roaring fires around them.

“Bonnie…Bonnie?”

She continued to work his huge member with her mouth and hands, completely oblivious to his voice. Through the screen of her hair he could tell that her eyes were open, but vacant, as if she was in a trance.

“Bonnie! Bonnie look at me!” He gave her hair a sharp tug.

The pain snapped her out of the trance. She quickly brought her head back to look up at him, dick slipping out her wet mouth with a loud “pop.” The sound set him off.

“Oh, shit!”

His cum shot out, warm and thick, catching her chin and spilling across her chest. Bonnie pressed her tits together to catch as much of his release as she could. Kai fisted his dick as he finished, loving the sight of his seed decorating her breasts. When his breath became even, she slowly rose to her feet. He watched through half lidded eyes as she wiped the cum off her chin with her thumb and sucked it clean. They stared at each other in silence, a slow smile forming on Bonnie’s face. Then a giggle. Then even more giggles till Bonnie’s smile was a mile wide.

“That was way hotter than I thought it would be.” She continued to giggle, eyes dark, sparkling emeralds. Kai stared mesmerized by her drunken display of innocence. Despite all the demons she has faced and slain, there was still so much life she hadn’t experienced yet. _I can relate._

“Is it really that funny to you?” Kai smiled lazily, reaching down to swirl designs into the cum on her chest. He teased her nipples with sticky fingers.

She smirked in response. “Time’s running out, Kai. We still have more hedonistic fantasies to try out.”

“Which one are we playing out next?” Kai peeled the rest of his torn t-shirt off and used it to clean off her chest.

“The one where you help me find a white bra and panty set.” She started to back away, a coy smile on her lips. When she was several feet away, he could feel the magical constraints release him from the tree. Bonnie continued to walk backwards into the street, clad only in her Docs, bicycle shorts, and mischievous smile.

Kai tossed the ruined shirt on the ground to burn away. He paused for a moment to take in the full image of her before giving chase down the burning streets.

_ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __

Citrus and sage. Kai finally decided the lovely scent wafting off Bonnie whenever she passed was citrus and sage. Was it a lotion or maybe a conditioner she used? He dipped his head to press his nose into her hair. Bonnie shifted a bit in her sleep, a half moan slipping from parted lips. Kai grinned above her. It was the cutest fucking thing. And the scariest.

The girl sleeping naked in his arms, face pressed into his chest, was the same girl who nailed him with an axe and tried to leave him to un-rot for all eternity, all alone, once again. It has only been a few weeks since that episode and here he is, smiling like a loon at the unconscious and unintentionally sexy noises slipping from the sleeping witch. The witch he just put to sleep after two back-to-back orgasms — thank you very much. Tonight is hands down the best night he’s ever had. Second maybe to the first time he saw her tits pressed against the patio door. And maybe the first time they had sex. And maybe when he fucked her on the kitchen table that third time. She hadn’t been a fan of incorporating strawberry jam, but she entertained him all the same.

Kai has had many good nights this past week.

Bonnie sighed and turned her head to rest on the other cheek. Kai rubbed her back with one hand while the other cradled the back of her head. And that’s when the thought occurs to him. Instantaneous and clear as day, in the way all of his more nefarious instincts come to him. His opportunity for revenge is sleeping soundly on his chest, vulnerable in more ways than one.

Kai paused his caresses. Bonnie’s naked back gently rose and fell with each breath beneath his splayed fingers. He skimmed up her back, fingertips ghosting a warm trail along her spine. His brushed the hair curling down her neck out the way to take hold of it.

He remembers the trance-like look on her face while she worked him against the tree. If he’s being honest with himself, he’s noticed it a few times before, but he was always too caught up in lust to pay much attention. But now that they lay together in silence, their bodies exhausted from a full night of activities, it’s all he can think about. _She’s up to something. She’s been up to something this whole time._

He could eliminate the threat right here and now. Squeeze the last breath from Bonnie’s lungs and use his reserve of Bennett magic to get him the fuck out of the prison world. He tightened his hold on her neck just a little more. Another soft sigh from his sleeping Bonster.

Yes, he could take her out right here and now. _But what, exactly, is she up to?_

Kai’s desire to understand her was battling his desire to come out on top. Before he could second guess himself again, his thumb pressed onto her throat with increasing pressure. A startled gasp and Bonnie lifts her head off of Kai’s chest, eyes locking with his dead ones. She propped a knee up to push off his chest when Kai’s other hand quickly catches the front of her throat. The next gasp is slightly strangled and eggs his inner demon on. Kai can feel Bonnie’s tiny breaths, soft but tense through her nostrils as he tightens his grip with both hands. He can feel her pulse accelerating and yet she keeps her eyes trained on Kai’s cold gaze in the dark bedroom.

“Are you gonna do it or what?” Her hoarse voice pushes through restricted vocal cords.

“Sure thing.” His voice was cold as he tightened his grip further.

“Oh, come on. You’re not even trying—.” Bonnie’s rasp was broken off by his deft siphoning. She was frightened to discover that even in this fatal position, heat was beginning to pool in her center. Her hardened nipples dragged over his chest as he brought her face closer to his.

Kai’s smile was pure evil. “I can turn her on. I can turn her off, too.”

Bonnie was trying to mouth something, but no sound could escape.

“Hmmm? What was that?” Kai asked.

“Don’t tell me… your… getting cold feet…about tomorrow?” Bonnie wheezed out.

Kai couldn’t help but chuckle at her effort. He slid one hand down her neck to play with a hardened nipple. “You tried to ditch me once. You could do it again.”

“I could.” Bonnie breathed out, grateful for the slight release in pressure. “And so could you. So let’s be honest…” She smiled wickedly. “It’s the part we love most about this whole situation.”

A cold smile slowly spread over Kai’s pale face, washed a faint blue in the moonlight streaming through the thin curtains. He pinched her nipple, hard, and laughed at the garbled moan that slipped from Bonnie’s mouth.

“You naughty girl…” Kai brought her mouth to his in a passionate kiss, hand releasing her throat to snake up into her hair. His tongue explored the contours of her mouth as she pressed herself tighter against him. He gently pulled away, hand tightening on her throat once more.

“There’s something you’re not telling me, Bonster. I need to know what it is.”

Bonnie knew there was only one thing she hadn’t told him about yet. She had planned on telling him about her particular form of “siphoning” back during their first day of training. But the better he got at using his ability, the happier he got, and then the hornier he got. Kai never seemed to be aware of what she was doing so she thought she could keep that little aspect of their relationship to herself. Goddess knows all the stuff they did that night will never leave her lips. The prison world was like Vegas. What happens here stays here.

“Bonnie?”

“I’ll tell you…” She croaked out. Kai released her throat immediately. She inhaled deeply through her mouth, massaging her neck until Kai’s fingers pushed hers out the way to take over. Bonnie stared, baffled both by his behavior and her body’s reaction to it.

“I can’t tell if your mad at me or not.” She finally admitted.

“I’m not mad. I’d just like to know. If you’ll tell me.” His voice was quiet and clipped. Bonnie tried her best not to shiver.

“Long before I was aware of witches, I knew I was psychic. To a degree. Being out in nature or surrounded by people in town…I could always feel a current running under the surface you know? Something connecting it all together.” Bonnie took a deep breath. “When I started practicing, I could feel it even more. I could pull from it when I was casting or meditating…”

Kai continued to gently massage her neck, eyes unblinking as he listened.

“And then I land here and I feel…nothing. Negative nothing. There’s no life in anything or anyone except me and a vampire.”

“And a siphoner.” He added.

Bonnie nodded. “Enter the murderous, exiled siphoner from the Gemini coven. The energy I felt in the house whenever you and Damon were trading insults or threats…it fed me in a way. Helped me get my mojo back.”

“And then?”

  
“And then when Damon was gone, I thought I lost it again. That current. That feeling…”

“But?”

Bonnie looked into his eyes. She hadn’t given much thought to how he might feel knowing she’s been using him. She gnawed on her bottom lip briefly.

“Then I’m in the Hamptons where nothing is familiar except for the sociopath that brought me here.”

The corner of Kai’s mouth twitched up.

“You’re temperament is usually pretty even-keeled, except for when you get particularly angry, like when—“

“The girl I’m crushing on hits me with an axe and leaves me for dead?”

“Yes…and when you get particularly…excited.”

Kai paused his ministrations on her throat. Bonnie wasn’t sure if that was enough of a giveaway or if she should continue.

“Bonnie?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you been siphoning from me?”

Bonnie nodded silently.

“Earlier tonight, by the tree…”

“Yes.”

“Our first night, when you came into my room?”

“Yes.”

Kai was quiet a moment more. He grabbed her throat again, less aggressively this time, to bring her nose to nose.

“You taught me how to siphon from you while you were siphoning from me the whole time?”

“Yeah. I mean, kind of. It’s not exactly the same thing. To be honest I don’t know exactly what it is, but—“

Kai chuckled. “Sounds like a succubus to me.”

Bonnie smacked his chest with her palm. “I ain’t a _succubus_.”

Kai laughed harder, his eyes beginning to warm up again. “You’re beautiful, powerful…and I’ve heard you sing, Bonnie. You could make any man sail directly into the rocks.”

“I ain’t a siren either, Kai. You know I’m a witch.”

“Whatever you are—“

“A witch.”

“—I’d love to see you do it.” His hands caressed her back, palms sliding over the swell of her ass. She exhaled heavily, feeling silly for worrying so much. _Of course he’d be turned on by this_.

Kai gripped the back of her thigh to bring her core flush against his growing erection.

“No way!” Bonnie pulled away from him. “She needs her rest and so do we.” She pecked his lips and collapsed beside him, getting comfortable against his side.

“Chicken.” Kai accused.

“You be a good boy, get some sleep, and I’ll see about showing you what I can do in the morning.” She mumbled into his arm.

Kai smiled up at the ceiling, hands going back to the task of gently caressing her back. Just like that, he’s back on cloud nine. Bonnie’s juggernaut resistance had finally waned. Not only did she no longer shy away from his crazy, but she had fully embraced hers. It was a development he was desperate to see but doubted he would be able to witness. It makes him want to pray to whatever goddess Bonnie does in gratitude. He pressed his nose into her hair once again. _My girl._

This was his last night in the prison world. It was also his last night with Bonnie Bennett. He closed his eyes and tried his best not fixate on the latter.


	10. Can’t you tell we’re the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to post an update. I started overthinking what I wanted out of this chapter and kept putting off the actual writing part. It’s hilarious how much writing you can get done when you stop thinking so damn much and just WRITE! ANYway—
> 
> Bonkai is busting out of the prison world today, hooray! But what are they going to do about their new found…understanding?
> 
> sweet dreams,  
> disconapnoir

“Wakey, wakey, my sleeping beauty.”

A groan rose from under the covers before cloudy green eyes revealed themselves one by one. “Why are you up already?”

“Because today is the big day and there’s still plenty more that needs to get done.” He started to remove the covers from Bonnie’s prone form.

“What are you even talking about? How do you have this much energy?” She groaned while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The champagne headache was starting to descend upon her.

“Because I drank some of this.” He set a small glass on the nightstand.

“What is it?” She eyed the puke green concoction.

“My brand new hangover cure! Headache and nausea? Gone in five minutes flat.” He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Bonnie up to a sitting position. “I’m still thinking about names, but so far I’m leaning towards ‘The Hang-Me-Not.’”

“You made it this morning? How long have you been up?” She asked incredulously as Kai placed the cold glass in her reluctant hand.

“Just a couple of hours, give or take a few more. Now, I’m not gonna lie to you. The smell is awful. The taste is also awful.”

“Hours?”

“Give or take. It’s best just to knock it back like a shot.” He motioned with his hand.

“So you could make a hangover cure?” She asked.

“Oh! I got a lot of stuff done. The hangover cure, breakfast, watching you while you slept.” He smiled down at her. “You made some naughty noises when I massaged your feet—”

“Oh, my god.” Bonnie shut her eyes, her unoccupied hand rubbing the ache at her temple.

“—yeah that was one of them! And still you were out like a light! You clearly needed your sleep for the big spell, so I didn’t wake you.”

“We still have plenty of time before the eclipse.” She swirled the liquid warily.

“And still so much to do!” He patted her leg and rose to his feet.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, finally catching on. “You mean my little siphoning demonstration?”

Kai’s smile was a mile wide. “And whatever else might happen after.”

She scowled, but Kai could see the slight flush in her face.

“So go ahead and knock that back, clean the dried boogers out of those gorgeous eyes of yours—”

“Ew, Kai!”

“—put that little number on I left for you in the bathroom, and then come down and meet me in the sunroom.”

“What little number?” She asked suspiciously.

Kai responded with another shot gesture before smiling and exiting the room.

_ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _

“Ignoring the fact that nobody could ever get any real swimming done in this thing…”

Kai looked up at the sound of Bonnie’s voice rounding the corner.

“I admit…I do feel really hot in this.” She smiled as she posed before Kai. He slowly rose to his feet, eyes taking in her brown skin glowing beneath the hot red bikini he had fantasized about their first day in the Hamptons.

“I forgot how high-waisted everything was in the 90s. I kinda like it though. I feel like Beyoncé.” She giggled at the absurdity of the moment.

Kai continued to silently stare. He quickly readjusted himself in his swim trunks. They both jumped when the hot tub hissed before filling up with water.

“I’ve been fiddling with it all morning.” He pointed to the below ground tub, eyes refusing to leave Bonnie’s ethereal form for a second.

“We never did get around to the hot tub, huh?” She lowered to sit at the tub’s edge.

“I like to think we saved it for a very special occasion.” He placed a tray of food between them and watched closely as she ripped into a danish.

“You gonna eat too or just keep staring like a weirdo?” She asked, eyes locked on the pastry in her hands.

Kai decided to show a little mercy. He took out half a danish in one big, sloppy bite. “So, how ya feelin’? Any aches or pain? Fatigue?”

“Nope! I think you have a real hangover cure on your hands.” She nodded encouragingly.

“Alright, The Hang-Me-Not!” He shouted over a mouthful.

“I hope you’re not married to that name.” She shook her head.

“What, you don’t like it?” He asked, flakes of pastry and filling decorating his mouth.

Bonnie laughed and surprised them both when she began to clean off his face with a napkin. “Hey, it’s your potion. You name it whatever you’d like.”

Kai’s gaze fell to her smiling lips. Before she could sit back, Kai leaned in to take her mouth in a slow kiss. They pulled apart after a moment. Bonnie started to giggle.

“What?” Usually, Kai would be suspicious of a giggling Bonnie, but now he just found it arousing.

“This whole situation. Eating pastries in a bikini, kissing on a boy in the middle of the afternoon.” She laughed harder.

Kai smiled. “This ain’t exactly a prison world exclusive experience, you know. You could do this whenever you wanted.”

Bonnie shook her head. “I can’t just do this whenever I want.”

“You can channel the power of a hundred witches but you can’t eat sweets in a bikini with a guy?”

“Well there are no guys lining up for that job back in Mystic Falls.” Her tone was nonchalant, but the way her eyes darted away, Kai could tell it bothered her.

“There could definitely be. Trust me. They’re just scared is all.”

“Scared of a five-foot-two Black girl?” She asked dryly.

“They’re scared of your power.” He specified.

Bonnie furrowed her brows. “Majority of the town is completely unaware of the supernatural.”

“Maybe so, but humans are still animals like any other creature— day walking or not. We can always sense a predator in our mist.”

“You calling me a predator?” She smirked up at him. Her smile dropped when she saw how serious he looked. “Kai?”

He hesitated. This was his last chance to share his thoughts with Bonnie, but he knew there was a strong chance she would not react well to what he wanted to say. He took a deep breath. “Bonnie, I know you spent a lot of time trying to be the perfect best friend. The good girl next door. And you’re very good at those things. But that’s not what are.”

“I know that. I’m a Bennett witch.”

“You’re so much more than that, Bonnie.”

“More?” She held up a hand harshly. “Please don’t start with the succubus thing again.”

“I highly doubt your succubus. I mean, if we’re talking about the textbook definition, you’d also be exhibiting—“

“Your point, Kai.” Bonnie interrupted.

“My point is…” He hesitated again. His eyes quickly ran over Bonnie’s svelte form and then flashed over to the welcoming water bubbling besides them. Kai could feel the final hours ticking away. “Stupid. Forget about it.”

Bonnie couldn’t believe her ears. “In all the excruciating time I’ve known you, you have never voluntarily shut up. Not once.”

“Well, maybe I’m finally learning proper human socialization.” Kai turned his attention to the food tray.

“Maybe…” Bonnie went silent as she watched Kai eat a handful of grapes. He didn’t look at her once. “Or maybe you think I can’t handle whatever you have to say.”

Kai snickered under his breath. “I _know_ you can’t handle what I have to say.” He continued to laugh until he realized Bonnie was quietly glaring at him.

“Say it.” She crossed her arms over her chest, that determined warrior glare fixed squarely on her face.

Kai still looked apprehensive, but Bonnie had surprised him enough times since they got to the Hamptons. If last night was any indication, maybe she really was prepared for what he had to say.

“Alright.” He slid the tray of food away. “You once called me a supernatural rarity.”

Bonnie nodded silently.

“And if there’s one thing I’ve learned from this world and the real one, it’s that birds of a feather flock together.”

“You’re losing me, Kai.” She shook her head.

“Back in the real world, you tried to fit in with the Mystic Falls crowd. You did alright for an outsider. You made the cheer team and you got invited to all the parties, but still something felt off. Then — boom — vampires are taking over the town. The magic you’ve always been connected to starts singing like crazy. You learn how to harness your power and that hole, that void you’ve been throwing fundraisers and decade dances into finally starts to fill up with something substantial. That is, until your friends get caught up in the mix. Now you’re running around trying to be the savior, the fixer, the therapist, until you finally find a role that seems to solve all your problems…”

Kai took a breath. He was sure this was the longest Bonnie had ever let him talk in one sitting.

“What role?” She asked impatiently.

“The one that landed you here. The martyr.”

“That was never my role. That was a choice. Maybe not the best choice, but I did what I thought I had to do to—”

“You gave up, Bonnie.” He interrupted. “You got tired of fighting for acceptance, all alone in a world that’s way too small for you, and you gave up.”

Bonnie was still for a moment, then without a word she swung her legs over the tubs edge and lowered herself down into the warm water. Kai, surprised by her reaction, quickly followed. He hovered in the corner opposite her, his eyes scanning her face for any tell-tale signs that she was close to a freakout. She stayed silent, hands pushing the water around with her magic.

“I was tired.” Bonnie finally spoke.

“I know the feeling.” Kai nodded somberly as he waded over to her.

Bonnie met his gaze. “But what did you mean by birds of a feather?”

“You and me, of course.” He brought a watery hand to the side of her neck.

She smiled softly. “I guess were both outcasts in our own way, huh?”

“It’s much deeper than that, Bonster.” His voice was soft as he caressed her jawline with his thumb. “You and me…we are supernatural _reckonings_.”

When Bonnie’s eyebrows furrowed again, Kai sighed. “We’re two sides of the same coin. Misfits out for revenge against a system that kept us contained. I directed my anger out. You directed your anger in.”

Bonnie remained silent, eyes looking everywhere but at him. Kai could feel the whispers of rejection from her demeanor, sparking that cold rage he kept bottled up inside of him.

“It kills you, doesn’t it? How we’re both made of the same stuff?” He asked rhetorically. “You’re terrified of the idea that deep down, beneath all the self-righteousness and martyrdom, that good-girl, cheerleader disguise…” Kai’s mouth ghosted over her lips briefly. “You’re just like me.”

She tried her best not to turn away from his gaze despite how heated her skin was becoming. Kai could tell he had succeeded in finding the dark, twisted roots of Bonnie Bennett’s insecurity. He could practically see the heatwaves rising off of her skin as she tried to come up with a denial that sounded convincing enough.

Kai took a few steps back to better take her all in. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Say what?” She spat out.

“Admit that we’re the same. Say it.” Kai watched intently as Bonnie’s stubborn chin rose up sharply with that fiery defiance he was so fond of seeing.

“We’re our own people, Kai. We make our own choices.” Her chin remained high, although her eyes focused on a point past his shoulders.

Kai’s bitter laugh sounded so much harsher in the echoey sunroom. “You can’t even say it, even though it’s true.” His laughter cut off abruptly. “And good ol’ Bonnie Bennett would _never_ condone deceitfulness.”

Kai brought his face low to meet Bonnie eye-to-eye. “She’d never do anything absolutely coldhearted to accomplish her objective. Lie to her friends and loved ones. Put innocent lives in danger. Kill in cold blood—”

“You’ve already gone on this rant before!” She cut him off.

“Because you still won’t listen!” He yelled over her.

“Because I don’t have to!” She hurriedly pushed herself out of the hot tub, ankles unsteady as her wet feet slid on the hardwood floor.

“I may be a murderer — a sociopath — but at least I can face the truth!” He hollered, chasing after Bonnie. “Why can’t you just say it?!”

“I don’t owe you any explanations, Kai!” She made a bee-line for the open patio doors before her body slammed into an invisible barrier. She stumbled back as the glass door slid shut with a flick from Kai’s wrist. He quickly pinned her to the cold glass with his hips, long arms caging her in.

“Just admit it.” Kai whispered into her hair, nose enjoying the smell of her for the last time. His right hand took a firm hold of her neck. He could see Bonnie’s warm breath fog up the glass in front of them.

“Please, Bon…” His hand drifted down to her hips, fingers ghosting across the front of her bikini bottoms. Her legs widened with the desperation of his voice, fueling both her disgust and desire. He untied the strings atop each hip, letting the bright fabric fall to their feet. When his middle finger sunk into her hot center, she sighed in relief at his intrusion.

Kai withdrew his finger and circled her rapidly swelling clit with the wet digit. “We’ve already come so far. I just want to hear you say it.”

Bonnie began to pant, eyes slipping shut as her hips rolled against his hand in the limited space between his hips and the door. “Please, Kai!” She ignored the sound of his cold laughter and focused on the feeling of his hard, naked member finally pressing against her ass.

Kai held onto her arms as he entered roughly from behind. The pace was competitive, hips snapping faster and harder as they both took out their shared anger, of each other and the fucked up situation they found themselves in. Bonnie’s cheek pressed against the cool glass as her moans grew louder, her climax right around the corner. Before she could dive over the edge, Kai grabbed her jaw and thrusted up harshly just once before going absolutely still. A childish whine fell out her mouth and Kai laughed as he watched her futile attempts to grind on the stationary cock inside of her.

Although she couldn’t quite see his face, she glared all the same. She sunk a hand down between them to grab his balls. Kai bucked at the static shock she sent through him with her magic, and laughed harder. She sent another shock through his body and he gripped her throat tighter in response.

“See, Bonnie? When it comes down to it, you’ll do anything to get what you want.” His voice was half a growl as he endured her assault. Bonnie tried to turn her head away, but Kai held on tighter. “You know I’m capable of the same, difference is you jump through hoops to justify it, all in service to the selfish, incompetent residents of Mystic Falls. Me, on the other hand…”

Kai started to move inside her slowly, purposefully drawing out the wet noises from below. “I do it without shame. And I’d do it in service to you.”

“To me?” Bonnie gasped out, disoriented by both his actions and words.

“Yes, to you. You can use me whenever you want. You can take from me whenever you want.” Kai whispered fiercely, his voice just as heated as his languid strokes. Bonnie’s rage-filled face began to soften with disbelief.

“I _know_ you know just how powerful you really are, Bonnie. Just how much better you are than the supernatural freeloaders you slave for.” He squeezed her jaw and began to pick up the pace again. “I’d do _anything_ to get you to accept your real power. Darkness and all.”

Bonnie bit the life out of her bottom lip as he impaled her from behind.

Kai’s mouth brushed the shell of her ear. “I don’t know what you’re afraid of more, Bonster. Your true power… or someone fighting just as hard for you as you do for your so called family.”

When her raw bottom lip dropped from her teeth, Kai grabbed her hips and set a punishing pace, siphoning from her roughly. Bonnie cried out and shocked his brain in response. He bore the pain, his grin absolutely demented. She straightened up, and almost immediately Kai could tell that she had started pulling from him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head from the feeling of her.

As she pulled from him, Kai wondered how he never caught on earlier. All those times when it felt absolutely impossible to leave her presence, to keep his hands to himself, she had been siphoning from him. Her darkness feeding from his.

“We’re the same, Bon.” He burrowed his nose into her neck as he fucked her from behind. “Can’t you tell we’re the same?”

They found their release simultaneously.

Kai closed his eyes and leaned against her, hot breath fanning across the side of her face.

“I know.” Bonnie’s voice was a hoarse whisper. “I know…but I just can’t say it.”

_ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _

They had spent the last couple of hours apart, cleaning up and gathering their belongings, including the few prized possessions they found while exploring the neighborhood. With just a few minutes left till the eclipse, they met each other on the back patio for the final time.

Bonnie was silent as they got ready to perform the destination spell. He understood the silence came from a mutual understanding that all that was going to be said had already been said, but her withdrawn state bothered him all the same. As confident as he was that their days of betrayal were behind them, something about her silence never sat right with him.

“Bonnie…everything ok?”

Her green eyes cut over to him and the abruptness nearly made him jump.

“Everything’s fine.” She wiped her palms on her jeans before presenting them to Kai. “We can start now.”

Kai nodded his head, eyes unblinking as he tried to peer into Bonnie’s psyche one last time. He took her hands and calmly waited for her to begin.

“Kai?”

“Yeah?”

“This past week—” Bonnie’s voice briefly broke on the word. She looked out to the water beyond them so she could finish her thought. “I’ve felt more alive this past week than I’ve felt in a long, _long_ time.”

Bonnie turned back to Kai, the word “thank you” on the tip of her tongue, but she didn’t feel right saying it. Instead she continued to look fiercely up at Kai who stared right back unflinchingly as always.

“Me too.” Kai wanted to say more, but he thought Bonnie’s soft smile was the perfect end to the conversation. _I’m gonna miss that smile._ He cleared his throat. “You ready?”

Bonnie nodded, took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. She began to chant and after the first recitation, Kai joined in. Though all in the prison world was motionless save the waves crashing onto shore, they could still feel the buzz in the air from the spell taking effect. When Bonnie was confident the spell was complete she squeezed Kai’s fingers.

“It worked. I know it did.” It was all but impossible for her to keep the smile from blooming on her face.

Kai’s smile was much more somber. “Not a doubt in my mind.”

They each rose to their feet to strap on their bags. They were far from the cave beneath Mystic Falls, but the gravity of the situation felt just as heavy. Bonnie picked up the ascendant while Kai pulled out his knife. They each held onto the ascendant with one hand while Kai gently sliced her palm with the other.

They watched the blood rise to the surface and pool into her small palm. Kai felt it was a testament to just how far they’ve come. She squeezed the wound and watched her blood seep into the magical device. Kai took her hand and quickly dressed the wound, lowering his head and licking his lips as he worked.

Bonnie smiled in spite of distant feelings. “Cool it, Mister. The eclipse is almost exact.”

Kai leered up at her through his lashes, lips briefly pulling up into a sinister smile. Bonnie held back a shiver. _I’m gonna miss that smile._

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

Once again, Bonnie led the spell that would activate the ascendant. The device began to spin and the wind kicked up around them considerably, deck chairs and tables flying through the air. A pillar of light grew around them as they continued to chant. They locked eyes, hands holding even tighter to the device that would rescue them from this empty world. A lightening bolt cut across the darkening sky. A clap of thunder and then silence as the white light overcame them both.

_ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _

Mud. Bonnie was looking down where she stood, her boots sinking into soft ground. The chittering of birds made her look up. Just beyond her, tiny birds hopped around on the damp earth, beaks greedily digging to snatch up the worms that had risen to the surface from the recent rain. Bonnie breathed in a jagged breath and let her magic expand. The connection to nature was instant. That current of life she had been locked away from for so long was finally buzzing inside of her chest and throughout her veins once again.

She was alive.

Her magic continued to radiate out, trying to gain a sense of exactly where she landed. When her magic leeched onto a spot with a ton of supernatural energy, Bonnie smiled. The boarding house wasn’t too far.

_ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _

“Nobody move!” Damon’s voice bellowed down from the mezzanine. A book of spells dangled from his hand, his attire more disheveled than usual. He had retreated upstairs when everyoneproved unhelpful with expanding his latest theory on how to rescue Bonnie from the prison world.

“Damon! What’s wrong?” Elena stood from the couch, eyes wide with concern.

“What do you mean what’s wrong? You don’t feel that?” He replied, incredulous.

Elena looked to Caroline who shrugged her shoulders. She shook her head.

“How—” Damon ran a heavy hand over his face. “So nobody here feels that?”

Stefan sat his book down and calmly rose to his feet. “It might help if you could tell us a little bit more about what you’re feeling.”

“Well I would have it wasn’t so damn obvious, brother.”

Stefan sighed deeply. He was growing tired of his brother’s new demeanor.

Damon returned from the prison world as manic as ever. When he explained what happened to him and Bonnie — their months in solitary, the random introduction to Kai, the psycho-killer-magic-stealer, and yet another grand sacrifice from Bonnie-The-Martyr-Bennett — everyone was on board for the rescue mission.

At first Stefan was impressed by Damon’s change of attitude. Gone was his obsession with Elena and his vehement refusal to be a team player. In just a couple of days, he managed to bring the gang together in the name of Bonnie Bennett. However, after “168 hours of failure” — Damon’s exact words — Stefan began to see through the hero facade. His big brother was starting to spiral.

As he stared up at Damon, his hand death-gripping the banister while yelling like an alcoholic uncle, Stefan wondered if he had finally lost it.

“I’m in a house full of vampires and not one of you can feel the very obvious shift in energy?” He reprimanded.

“Not everyone here is a vampire, Damon.” Matt spoke up from his corner of the room.

“Now that’s a rare thing to hear in Mystic Falls.” Alaric mumbled from his arm chair, gaze never leaving the book in his lap.

“For fuck’s sake, it stopped raining—” Damon snapped his fingers. “Just like that. And you’re not even curious if there’s some kind of witchy woo in the air?”

“Well it’s kind of hard to take you seriously when you use words like ‘witchy woo.’” Caroline retorted.

“Something other worldly. Magic. Fuckin’ _fairy dust_! You know what I mean!” Damon waved his arms around dramatically.

“The birds did get a lot louder…” Jeremy muttered, eyes scanning the woods beyond the large windows.

“See?” Damon pointed the book in his hand towards Jeremy’s figure. “Even the town idiot can tell something’s different!”

“Don’t call him an idiot!” Elena quickly defended her brother.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Elena. I meant the _serial cheater_.”

“You’re not being helpful at all right now.” Jeremy moved to the center of the room.

Damon’s ice blue eyes bugged out of his head. “I’m the only one being helpful right now!”

The group quickly devolved into a yelling match, with Stefan playing the reluctant referee. It was Elena that first heard the soft footsteps entering the room.

“Bonnie!”

The name silenced everyone.

Bonnie stood at the room’s threshold, a flannel shirt slipping off her shoulders and bunching up under the heavy messenger bag strapped across her chest. She stood silently, heart beating faster and faster as she took in the faces of her friends one by one.

“Bonnie…” Elena slowly moved towards her. “I can’t believe—”

“Nobody touch her!”

Vampire, witch, and human alike jumped at Damon’s commanding voice. Elena froze in her tracks.

In a flash, Damon was standing just a couple of yards away from Bonnie. His eyes scanned her tiny form, looking for any evidence that this was not an imposter but in fact their long lost Bonnie Bennett.

“Judgy?” Damon finally asked, hopefulness breaking through the hesitancy in his voice.

“Asshole?” She responded.

Damon grinned. “Come here.”

Bonnie’s magic dropped the bag to her feet as she ran and jumped into Damon’s outstretched arms. With her head pressed tightly to Damon’s shoulder, she could hear his muffled laughter as he held her small body tight to his. One by one her friends gathered around them, embracing her from all sides. Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut and began to laugh, tears spilling down her face. She held onto Damon even tighter as her magic basked in the communal affection.

She was home.


End file.
